I am Fortune's Fool
by Rani Hindustani
Summary: Jacob and Seth have imprinted on each other, and Seth accepts it while Jacob fights with it. A kind of funny love story between two werewolves, one with a married crush and the other with a sister who happens to be a...you'll see! ManxMan SEXUAL CONTENT!
1. The Lesson Jacob POV

**I am Fortune's Fool**

**A Jacob/Seth fanfiction**

**Rated M for the eventual lemons, and...well I want you to find out. I PROMISE there will be a LITTLE bit of homo hotness in every chapter, wanking or making out and such etc. etc.**

_The Lesson Jacob POV_

Jacob woke up, rubbing the bridge of his nose, another sleepless night. He sat up on his too small bed and stretched his cramped muscles.

"Jake? You up?" Billy called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad." Jacob replied standing up, relieving the strained springs of his matress. Jacob walked into the kitchen, where his father sat drinking his normal black coffee.

"Eh? Sleep well?"

"No."

"The dreams again?"

"...yeah..." For the past month, Jacob had been torn from his sleep with the strange urge to find someone; and between lusting whoever the pack was after and searching for this person, it was a pain. There was Emily from Sam, Sam from Leah, Kim from Jared, then Ryan (REE-ahn) from Paul (she was some crazy Makah wolf, no one knows who her father is, but Paul took a liking to her and she was doing a damn good job ignoring him), then there was always some different crazy bitch from Quil, and the list went on and on. Except for Seth for some reason, Jacob was having a hard time telling who Seth was after, though it seemed that everyone else knew. "I can't tell when I'm going to get any actual real sleep."

"Maybe you've imprinted but you're setting a blind eye to them."

"Dad, we've been over this before...there's no girl for me but Bella!"

"Uh Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"You did know you don't only..." Billy was interrupted by a whiny howl.

"Who is that? Quil?" Jake walked out to see Quil buttoning his denim cutoff shorts.

"Hey Jake, you'll never guess what happened!" Quil breathed excitedly

"What?"

"Embry imprinted!"

"On who?"

"You won't believe it, come on!" Jacob prepared to phase. "Huh? No going wolf on me! I want this to be a secret! Come on!" Quil took off in a sprint toward Embry's house. Jacob sensed his brothers, on top of Emily and Leah, inside the house, besides one other unidentifiable person. "We're here!" Quil bursted in, pushing open the door. Everyone turned to the two men walking in, though they blocked vision to the couch.

"Did you tell him?" Emily whispered to Quil pulling him to the side.

"Nah, I wanted him to find out himself!" Quil said laughing.

Emily smacked Quil, hard. "It's not funny! And for the record, I think it's cute!"

Jacob rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the crowd, where he saw the couch. Embry was making out with someone on his old couch. Embry was on top and almost completely covering his other. Embry was on top and covering the other's, his shiny black hair pulled back from his face in a small ponytail and his skin was shining as his lips attacked his counterpart's. He was wearing a red and black vertical striped dress shirt (which one nimble hand was unbuttoning) and black dress slacks (which one dark was clamped at the waist.) Jacob looked harder to make out who Embry's partner was, but he only saw one silver earring and, what was that? a...blue streak!? "What the fuck?!" Embry pulled unwillingly away from his partner, who in the process was revealed. It was Johnathan, the class fag. He was the only known homosexual at their Quileute school...except for Embry now. "Embry imprinted on a GUY!?"

Quil snickered in the background as Embry gave Jacob a warm smile, happily entertwining his fingers with his lover's. "Hey Jake, you know Johnathan?" he said placidly.

"Uh..yeah?"

"He's my soulmate."

"But...but...but! He's a guy!"

"And?" Embry challenged. Johnathan looked up at Jacob, with his strange, too light, hazel eyes, with a smile, revealing his perfect, straight, white teeth. He looked absolutely blissful.

"And!? You can't imprint on a guy!? You're a guy! You have to imprint on a girl!"

"Says who?" Leah snapped, butting in, "That's like saying only brothers can join the pack! And YOU of all people should know because--" Sam gave a look to his brothers and Paul happily obliged, putting his hand over Leah's big mouth.

"What Leah is trying to say is, the legends have told of some cases of male on male imprintation. Especially in..." Sam started before Jacob passed out.

* * *

**A/N: So, comment what you think of this first chapter! Sorry it's so short and there is next to no smut. The next chapter is basically the same story but from Seth's POV. You get to learn a little about their imprintation and why Jacob can't read Seth's mind for the time being. COMMENT!**


	2. The Lesson Seth POV Part 1

**I am Fortune's Fool**

**A Jacob/Seth fanfiction**

**Rated M for the eventual lemons, and...well I want you to find out. I PROMISE there will be a LITTLE bit of homo hotness in every chapter, wanking or making out and such etc. etc.**

_The Lesson Seth POV_

_One week previous_

"Seth. Seth! SETH! SETH!!" Leah shrieked at her sleeping brother's form.

"mmhmmmm, shut up Leah...5 more minutes..." Seth mumbled.

"Heh, NO! Get your wolfass out of bed!"

"Shut up! At least my 'wolfass' isn't as fucking big as yours bitch!"

"You shut up! It's not that big!"

Seth laughed meanly "That's a joke! Us brothers grew up and you grew out! And NOT in a good way!"

Leah's eyes glittered with tears "Just...just...JUST SHUT UP SETH!!"

"You shouldn't have started anything, you asked for it." Seth said swinging his long legs off the side of the bed. Leah stalked out of his room, a few silver tears escaping her eyes as she slammed her door across the hallway. Seth shrugged and walked into the bathroom to take a cold shower to try to cool down his anger, and brushed his teeth.

"Seth? You up honey?" Susan Clearwater called to her youngest child.

"Yeah Ma." Seth replied, walking in drying his hair with a towel.

Pounding could be heard from Leah's room, Susan sighed. "What did you do NOW Seth?"

"She picked on me, I just gave her what she gave me."

"SETH."

"..." Seth sighed "Fine, I'll apologize..."

"Good."

"Eventually!"

Susan smiled, "That's all I ask for sweety."

Seth smiled at his mother for a second before picking up a piece of toast. Howling was heard outside. "Eh? They're here already?"

Susan listened more carefully, "Sounds like Paul and Jacob."

_Jacob_ the name pulsed in Seth's head as he suddenly went blind as his mind filled with just Jacob. Jacob running, Jacob fighting, Jacob phasing into wolf form, Jacob in the shower, Jacob mastrurbating at night at the thought of Bella, Jacob happy, Jacob sad, Jacob angry, Jacob pretending to be Sam, Jacob being Jacob, JACOB. Every possible thought of Jacob ran through his mind. Even every embarassing thought that Jacob had thought went through his and all of a sudden, giving Seth a massive hard-on. Seth broke out in a light sweat and blushed deeply. "J-J-Ja-Jacob?"

Susan turned and looked worriedly at her son "Yes, you okay Sethy?"

Seth forced a pleasant smile "Yeah, choked a little on the toast."

Susan turned a wary eye to the uneaten piece of toast in his hand. "I see."

Seth turned impatiently to the door. "Can I go with my brothers?"

Susan sighed. "Go ahead sweety."

Seth gave one long stride toward his mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Mom, you're the best."

Susan gave a smile to him. "You guys make me one."

Seth set the toast on a plate and ran outside to see Paul grinning at him and Jacob buttoning his pants. Seth tried to change the thoughts of wanting to unbutton the denim shorts and...

"Seth! You coming?" Paul shouted at him, sprinting down to Emily almost-Uley's house.

"In a sec!" Seth said laughing stripping off his white shirt and sprinting off after him.

"Hey Seth." Jacob said easily catching up to him in two steady strides.

Seth blushed an unnatural red color as thoughts of love and lust ran through his head, eternally grateful that he wasn't in wolf form. "Hey, J-J-J-Ja-Jake."

"You okay?" Jacob asked him worriedly.

_I'll be perfect if you just hold me in your arms and keep me there forever. _"Yeah, just thinking about...RYAN! (**see bottom)**"

"Ryan? Why her? Wait, did something happen?"

"No, nothing, it's just I just thought of something embarassing she said the last time she come up to see Embry."

"What was it?"

"Oh,...um...! What's the sexiest animal on the farm?"

"Uh, I dunno."

"Brown chicken brown cow!" Seth said to the rhythm of Bom-chicka-wa-wa.

Jacob gave a short laugh "That was terrible."

"I know. That's why it was embarassing, I thought it was hilarious."

Jacob gave his dazzling smile. "Nothing to be embarassed about, it was funny. Maybe I'll tell that one to Bella the next time she comes up!"

Seth had been running with a serious erection, begging for attention, but that had been deflated as quickly as his mood as he thought about Jacob's unrequited love for the human girl. "I don't think she would find that funny."

Jacob stopped in front of Emily almost-Uley's house, a serious look on his face "Maybe not..."

Seth smiled. "Don't worry." Jacob all of a sudden gave Seth a stunning smile that Seth wanted to pin on his face forever. Or have the full, soft lips attack his with a...

"Seth you okay?" Embry said walking out of the house taking a measured look at him.

"Uh, yeah!" Seth clumsily replied.

"We were just talking, about Ryan." Jacob offered.

"Isn't she Paul's territory?" Embry laughed.

"Eww, I couldn't like her! That's gross!" Seth said disgusted.

Ryan poked her head out from a window in the little house "I HEARD THAT YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!"

Seth laughed and blew her a kiss, she was his best chick friend. Ryan blew him a kiss back, waving a hand to invite the brothers inside the house. Jacob ran straight into the house but Embry held Seth back, they had become good friends. Ryan gave Embry THE LOOK and stuck her head back through the window. "Hey Embry, what's up?" Seth asked his good looking brother.

"Well...I don't know how to say this...but...well...ummm" Embry started.

"Cough it up Embry!"

"I've imprinted!..."

"That's great! When do I get to meet the lucky girl that is to be the universe for my best friend?"

"No Seth listen, I've imprinted on...Jonathan."

"...What?"

"Jonathan Tavadim."

"The class fag?"

"He's not a fag! He's my lover!"

Seth nearly fainted on the spot. "You're...gay?"

"I guess that's what it means, but yes."

"I can't believe it. YOU'RE GAY?!" Seth nearly screamed.

"Yes."

Seth stood there thoughtfully. "Well, what was it like imprinting?"

"Well it wasn't anything like Sam's imprintation or Jared's it was...so much more amazing. Every time I saw him, my heart burned, my head throbbed with the thought and sight of him, when I heard his name, it was like the world stopped. And I got so amazingly horny whenever I was around him." Embry was exceedingly blunt with the younger boy. "Besides, everyone knows but Jacob."

_Jacob. _Seth's eyes glazed over and some more tempting thoughts filled his mind, like Jacob fucking him into a wall, sliding his 7 inch dick into Seth's tight, tight hole. Or Seth giving Jacob head, sliding his own hot, wet mouth over Jacob's...Or even just pushing Jacob over and raping him in the most obscene way in front of everyone, staking his claim for all to see...Or even...

"Seth? SETH!" Embry yelled worriedly.

Seth immediately snapped back into reality. "Huh?"

Embry laughed. "Who were you thinking about little cub?"

Seth blushes crimson. "No one."

"How about we ask your little friend?"

Seth looked down at his crotch, which his hands had started to touch without Seth's permission. "Umm...it's not what it looks like!"

Embry looked at him seriously. "It's Jacob isn't it?"

"Wh-wh-wh-wha-wha-WHAT?"

"You've imprinted on Jacob, haven't you?" Seth opened his mouth in protest "Don't even deny it Seth, I can see it in you eyes."

Seth closed his mouth. "How did you guess?"

Embry rolled his eyes "Your eyes glazed over, you started day dreaming, and you were rubbing yourself when I said HIS name."

Seth blushed. "You're a freak, you're the only one who can imprint on a guy. Not me. I'm normal."

If Embry was insulted, he didn't show it at all. "You're a pig headed ass sometimes. Think about it, there are stories about brothers falling for other brothers, maybe you should hear some of them from me later."

Seth looked down at the forest floor. "..."

"It's okay Seth, just go take care of yourself and I'll talk to Sam, we can talk tonight." Embry said kindly, leaving Seth to be by the woods.

Seth looked down at his erection._ How could just the thought of you..._ Seth quietly stole into the forest and unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them to his knees. He pulled down his boxers and looked at his awake dick. He gently touched his swollen erection, gently stroking it, and then started to squeeze and release, pumping his own dick, swelling more and more until he started to precome. Seth moistened one finger thoroughly with his saliva and stroked his erection with it from base to the head. He closed his eyes and imagined that it was Jacob, licking up and down Seth's tortured shaft, and with that thought plus an extra hard pump as he masturbated, Seth came, and hard. Seth blushed to himelf as he thought of Jacob again. _How am I going to keep this a secret from the others!?_ Seth thought worriedly, cleaning himself from his provacative mess.

"Seth?" Jacob called from only 5 feet away, unaware of Seth's positioning or actions and intentions.

Seth blushed harder as he started to get erect again at the sound of Jake's lovely voice. "I'm-I'm-I'm here Jake!" He said, walking oddly out.

"There you are, Embry wants to make sure you get food. So does Emily, and Ryan wants to talk to you or something, its about something Embry said, come on in. Seth, you look positively sick, are you okay?" Jacob caught Seth's arm as he began to walk away.

Seth fought another blush and won but couldn't fight his impending hard-on from such close contact with the ever so sexy Jacob. "I'm fine. I just think I'm hungry."_ And I think I'm madly in love with you._

"Do you want me to sit with you in there to make sure you aren't sick?"

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! _"No I'm good, I'll sit by Embry." Seth said pulling away and walking stiffly into the house.

Jacob sniffed lightly, he smelled something strange, that for some reason really turned him on. _What's his problem?_ Jacob thought walking into Sam and Emily's soon-to-be home.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES, YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THEM**

**WHOO! 2nd chapter up! And in a little over 1,800 words! This is the first part of Seth's POV before it catches up to Jacob's. Questions anyone? Feel free to ask and I'll post the answers in the next chapter. Which should be up next Wednesday, I hope. So, review! Flame if you want, but just comment and say SOMETHING! Thank you all my readers, and I hope you enjoyed this slightly smutty chapter...I think I might spice the next chapter with a nice, steamy wet dream, that both Seth and Jacob experience. And when I say I might, that means I will! HA!**

**I LOVE how I portrayed Leah, I HATE HER. One of the few characters that I despise. Now I am NOT posting this story because I don't like Jake, in fact I love him, and for people that hate him and love Edward...wait until I can finally post Another Deadly Sin, you will guaranteely HATE ME after that because I do love putting Edward and Jasper together! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of I am Fortune's Fool. **

**Signing off,**

**Rani**

**Ryan (REE-ahn) She is a girl from the Makah tribe, with caramel skin, waist length black hair and strange grey eyes. She is indeed a wolf, which is strange, and seems to descend from the third wife for those who care. She is a park ranger outside of the Makah reservation and is Embry's cousin. Paul indeed does lust after her and her fit body but she has no desire to be with him. She has a crush on Seth but knows that things between the two of them are never destined to be because kismet is never on her side and turns to Paul for sexual relief when she needs it, which disgusts everyone else. She is my special OC, she turns up in almost every one of my Twilight fanfics. She has her own story and if anyone wants to hear about her, I would be happy to post her story, called In the Dark that goes more into her past, and does explain a little about Embry and the way I perceive him. She is a little me, but mostly a whole other person. I also own Jonathan, so him and Ryan are MINE MINE MINE, but I own nobody else, they are owned by the lovely and brilliant, internationally-acclaimed Stephenie Meyer.**


	3. The Lesson Seth POV Part 2

**I am Fortune's Fool**

**A Jacob/Seth fanfiction**

**Rated M for the eventual lemons, and...well I want you to find out. I PROMISE there will be a LITTLE bit of homo hotness in every chapter, wanking or making out and such etc. etc.**

_The Lesson Seth POV Part 2 _**WHOO FINALLY!!**

_One week previous_

Seth walked into Sam and Emily's home, attracted to the smell of Emily's heavenly blueberry muffins, but more attracted to the fact that he could escape Jacob and will his erection away. _Jacob_ Seth thought guiltily_ I'm sorry for being such an ass to you..._ Seth grabbed six of Emily's muffins and filled the rest of his plate with donuts and fatty food of the sort. He looked at Jacob for one lust filled second, before turning to Ryan smiling at him with her arms opened wide. Embry was talking in a corner with Sam, who was staring at him, like, like, like,..._ like I was gay!_ Seth gave an angry look to the warm apologetic smile of Embry.

"Hey babe" Ryan whispered kissing his cheek "Heard you were gay."

"What!?" Seth stuttered "He told YOU too!?"

"Calm down! He didn't have much choice! My cousin has to tell me everything! Especially about you! Besides, my hearing is the best..." She muttered quickly, before anyone could pay attention to their secretness.

"...fine" Seth said finally accepting the fact that he had no choice but have Ryan know everything.

"Hey Seth!" Emily said brightly, handing over two more muffins.

"Hey Em!" He said false happy back.

Sam went over to his fiancee and whispered something to her, a look of surprise flashed over her face before a large grin broke over. "WOW!" She shrieked. Everyone turned to look at her, as she fumbled to recover. "Me and Sam's rings are done!"

Everyone clapped and Seth released a huge sigh. _Thank you Emily!_ He thought strongly, and she nodded in return, as if she heard him.

Ryan clapped the loudest, "Congrats!! To our special lovers!!" she shouted over the crowd. Seth kicked her shin as Embry snickered under his breath.

"Embry, Seth, Ryan, Collin, Brady, please follow me for a moment." Sam barked, a light double-Alpha tone skimming the surface, that the others didn't seem to notice as they kept eating. The other five followed him outside about 50 metres away from the house. "Alright, it's time for you to know slash learn," Sam started in the double-tone of his Alpha, "Embry here has imprinted on one of the students at the high school, Jonathan Tavadim." He paused long enough for Seth to blush, Ryan to grin, and the two younger boys to gasp. "And Seth has now imprinted on Jacob," Collin and Brady's eyes nearly bulged out of their heads. "and none of you are to speak OR think of it to ANYONE until either party is ready, meaning both Jonathan and Embry, and BOTH Seth and Jacob." Seth went an even deeper shade of red as Sam's double-Alpha rang deep into everyone's core. "That's all in, now get your sorry asses back inside!" Sam said facetiously back into his normal voice, running in ahead of them to his beloved.

"Wow Seth, Sam just saved your sorry ass!" Ryan teased lightly as they walked back, hand in hand.

"Shut up Ryan. You better say nothing either!"Seth growled out.

"I won't!!...but me and Embry WILL talk about it, to each other."

Seth sighed "I guess that's the best I can beg of you."

Ryan touched the side of his face with her open hand, her skin feeling pretty cold to him, "You bet!!" She laughed as she pulled him inside.

Paul was shaking when Seth and Ryan walked in together. "Dude! Get the FUCK away from my chick!!"

Seth and Ryan stared at him in shock and horror, "What?!" Seth choked out.

"Get the fuck away from Ryan! She's fucking mine!!" Paul grabbed her viciously by the shoulder and ripped her away from a shocked Seth.

"I wasn't doing ANYTHING with her!" Seth tried to say.

"And since when was I an item Paul? And since when did I say that I was anything to YOU or that you were anything to me?!" Ryan screamed at him.

Paul smacked her across her face, "Shut the fuck up bitch!"

Ryan was shaking almost as violently as Paul as she ripped herself away. "OUTSIDE. NOW." She grabbed Paul and threw him outside violently.

Paul snarled as he ripped off his shorts and phased before he could attach them to his cord and Ryan just popped off her clothes as she phased violently. Seth pulled off his shorts and attached them to the cord before he phased before they could rip each other to shreds; and by the look on Ryan's face, that was going to most likely happen.

Paul and Ryan circled each other quickly, making people dizzy. Sam watched in tense nonchalance, as Emily gripped his arm sharply. "Are you just going to let them destroy each other!?"

Sam looked as his beloved somberly, "This is a fight between lovers, I can do nothing but let them resolve it themselves." Emily did not reply but she watched worriedly gripping Sam's arm even tighter.

Paul and Ryan circled each other a few more times before Paul lunged. Ryan side-stepped a little and Paul hit the floor with a crash. Ryan made a wide arc around as Paul regained his balance, and they circled each other yet again. This time Ryan attacked, nipping Paul's back leg, leaving a small wound. They watched each other with wary eyes before Paul shoved Ryan suddenly into the base of a pine tree, causing her to crash into the bark. Ryan jumped after Paul. Paul turned back suddenly and bit viciously into Ryan's right foreleg, blood spurting out of the puncture wounds. Ryan backed up a little, then ran, even faster than Leah, into Paul's right side. Everyone flinched as there was an audible crack as Ryan broke a few of Paul's ribs, pushing into the tree he has forced her into. Paul stood up wincing painfully as Ryan attempted to regain her lost balance. Seth and Ryan both heard Paul's plan to bite Ryan's exposed side as she was trying a futile attempt to regain her balance. Seth howled as Paul suddenly ran toward the she-wolf.

_CRACK!!_

Seth ran into Paul's right side, breaking the rest of his ribs, before he could attack Ryan; but before Paul went flying to his left, he clamped his teeth down on Seth's exposed left shoulder, tearing open the skin. Seth collapsed on the forest floor as everything started going dim, until Jacob came up to him.

_Jacob POV_

Jacob watched in horror as Seth ran into Paul and Paul ripped Seth's shoulder. Jacob, by instinct, ran over to Seth, barely aware of Leah running toward Ryan, and he ripped off his grey shirt as he attempted to stop the sudden blood flow out of Seth's exposed shoulder. "It's okay, it'll be okay, I will fix it..." Jacob heard himself repeat as he was binding up Seth's shoulder

"Seth, phase back." Sam commanded, "Everyone back in the house! Jacob help Seth dress then bring him in. Embry and Leah bring Paul and Ryan in!" Sam sharply turned around and marched back into his and Emily's house, dragging Emily with him. Jacob barely heard him through the thundering heartbeat in his ears as he worked to close Seth's huge wound.

_Seth POV_

Seth felt nothing but pain and warmth as Jacob pressed himself into his side. He phased back and nearly moaned when Jacob reached to his ankles and pulled the black sweats up to his waist, getting horny even through the severe pain in his shoulder. He felt slightly better when Jacob wrapped Seth in his arms and picked him up (and as his wound began to heal itself.)

Seth barely registered his sister bending over his best friend, as Leah tried to bind Ryan's wound with the remains of Ryan's ripped white blouse. A piercing scream filled the air as Paul phased back into his human form. Ryan nudged her nose to Leah's arm. "Oh, of course," Leah said, picking up the slim silver wolf and taking around to the back of the house. Seth ignored everything after Jacob readjusted his arm to hold Seth in his arms more comfortably (for Seth). Jacob brought Seth in and set Seth lightly down on the plastic covered couch.

"Will he be okay?" Jacob asked Sam worriedly.

"Probably." Sam replied tensely. Seth knew he was going to be okay, he felt the wound already self-healing at a supernatural rate.

Ryan and Leah walked in, Leah holding Ryan's limp hand up in an attempt to prevent Ryan to lose even more blood than she already had. "Ryan!" Seth said suddenly sitting up, crying out when pain shuddered through him.

Ryan pulled unwillingly from Leah, rushing over to Seth's side. "Seth I am sooo..."

"Shut up. It's not your fault." Seth interrupted her.

"OUCH!" Paul shrieked as Embry attempted to softly carry Paul in through his anger. Embry set him in a chair then walked far away from him, attempting to calm himself down.

"Hold on a sec..." Ryan murmured to Seth as she walked over to Paul. "Sweety? Consider us over!" She said as she reeled back with her bandged right hand, punching Paul in the face, breaking his nose. As Paul howled out in even more pain, Ryan backed up a few steps, her eyes filling with tears. "Leah," she said in a hoarse voice "I think I just fractured my wrist." Leah looked at her worriedly as she ran over and scooped Ryan up in her arms, taking her into the kitchen.

"Jacob..." Sam started.

"Yeah?" Jacob replied.

"Take Seth home."

"Of course." Jacob picked up Seth without causing Seth to be in too much pain and walked out the door. Jacob started running. "Why the hell did you do that?" Jacob asked without looking at Seth's face.

"He was going to kill her!" Seth answered, eyes wide as he felt the pheronomes flowing through his body.

"No he wasn't."

"Maybe not, but close!" Seth muttered, leaning his head back into Jacob's arms as Jacob walked into the Clearwater's house.

"What happened!?" Sue asked looking at her injured son.

"Paul and Ryan got in a fight, Seth prevented Paul from killing Ryan." Jacob replied stoically as he gently set Seth down on his bed. Seth drifted off, barely noticing his mom and Jacob murmuring to each other as he slipped into unconciousness as he lost the pleasant feeling of Jacob's arms around him and began to dream...

_Seth was walking in the middle of the Quileute reservation, through his favorite part of the forest. Jacob suddenly walked up to Seth from somewhere behind him, taking Seth into his arms. "I'm glad you're okay." Jacob breathed into Seth's ear, panting lightly, holding him close to his own body. Seth felt so happy in Jacob's arms, and was happy to find out that their two bodies fit together like they were made to. Jacob was tracing light circles on Seth's back as he held him. _

_Seth pulled back unwillingly to look at Jacob's sunny face, "I've missed you so much." He said in a breathy tone._

_Jacob laughed a little before catching Seth in a searing kiss, lips only at first, applying pressure to his top lip first, then bottom, then top again. Seth felt like he was floating on a cloud as he kissed Jacob hungrily back, pressing the tip of his tongue to Jacob's lips with slight pressure. Jacob smiled underneath him and opened his mouth, sliding his tongue into Seth's mouth, wrapping it around Seth's pulling it into a heated battle for dominance. Seth attempted to fight back, but he was too happy to try too hard, and was extremely pleased when Jacob won the battle and slid his tongue over the roof of Seth's mouth, causing Seth to shiver lightly with pleasure as he learned the underside of Jake's tongue and wrapped his arms tightly around Jake's neck. Jake pulled at the side of Seth's shirt and ripped it off of him, then cupping his hands and picking Seth up by his ass, without breaking their kiss, and pushing him against a tree. When they broke apart for air, Seth pulled at Jake's shirt, and after a few tries, successfully ripped the thin material off of his lover. Jacob in turn attached his lips to Seth's sweat sheened neck, sucking at it and tracing the skin with his tongue._

_Seth gave a light gasp when Jacob sharply bit in the spot he was previously licking. Seth pushed back and nipped Jake's lips lightly, getting slightly out of his arms enough for him to plant his feet firmly on the ground. Jake smiled and squeezed Seth's ass harshly, causing Seth to moan and grind his hips into Jacob's. Seth was completely aroused and through the feeling and sight of his crotch, so was Jake. Seth suddenly dropped down onto his knees, pulling down Jake's shorts on with his teeth as he hit the forest floor. Seth felt absolutely as he watched Jake's erection dripping precum, and he licked experimentally at the head, causing Jake to groan. Pleased with the reaction, Seth licked lightly a few more times, before slipping his lips around the head and sucking hard. Jacob threaded his fingers through Seth's slightly shaggy hair as he moaned out. Seth then relaxed his throat and took all of Jake's length into his mouth and partially down his throat as his nose hit the thick patch of black hair at Jacob's base. Jacob gasped and pulled at Seth's hair for a second. Seth worked off Jake in his mouth, sucking and massaging the length in his mouth and throat until he felt an interesting shudder roll through Jacob. Jacob pulled sharply at Seth's hair until Seth released him, before Jacob could come. _

_Jacob picked Seth up by the ass again and slammed him against the tree, ripping off his shorts in the process. He slipped one hand down Seth's slick body and fondled Seth's testicles lovingly, as Seth groaned out. Jacob stopped his fondling and braced both of his hands on either side of Seth's hips as Seth moaned the loss of Jacob's hands. Jacob slowly started to place himself at Seth's enterance while he kissed down his neck as Seth shivered in excitement, then...BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Wait...beep?_

_Seth suddenly lost Jacob, he wasn't up against a tree, his clothes were back on, but he was still hard, and in a haze. Why couldn't he see anything? Why couldn't he feel anything? And most importantly, where was Jacob?_

Seth finally broke out of his deep sleep to hear his alarm going off. He angrily ripped it out of the wall (and he only slightly damaged the wall) and then groaned out lightly, because he WAS still hard, as if everything in his dream had actually happened. He slid his right hand down into his black-sweatpant material shorts and stroked his precum slick erection fast and harshly, thinking of the one person he loved as he was softly moaning out Jacob's name as he wanked himself to orgasm. Seth leaned back afterwards, panting and kind of angry at himself. _Why can't I get him out of my head!?_ Seth thought, reaching under his matress for his favorite _Playboy_, the one with all the dark girls in it, and no one got him even remotely excited. _AGH!!_ Seth pounded his head into his bed frame in frustration, he could admire the delicate forms of the girls, but all he could think of was Jacob, Jacob, and JACOB! Seth felt himself getting hard again, and this time just let all the erotic thoughts about Jacob consume as he got himself off again...

_Jacob POV_

Jacob woke up in a cold sweat, and horny as anything. He dreamed about fucking Seth until it abruptly broke off right when Jacob was about to penetrate him, already knowing that once he got inside is was going to be tight...and wet...and hot...

_I AM NOT THINKING EROTIC DREAMS ABOUT SETH!! He's like, what, 6? What's wrong with me? Seth is short, but well built, his dick is skinny, but pretty long, he has soft skin, and nice hands, and a really. Nice. Mouth. And his ass would be really really tight, and since we're werewolves it would absolutely scorching, and, and...Oh god..._

Jacob realized his hands had started stroking him (since he sleeps naked) without his knowledge once he started going on the idea of Seth. His concious mind blacked every thought except for Seth. Specifically Jacob fucking Seth. Jacob wanked away in frustration confused about what he was feeling, he could only think of Seth, Seth, and more Seth! What was wrong with him? Seth was just a kid. And besides, he had only helped Seth out today because he knew it would impress Bella.

Or not.

Jacob shook his head, _Impossible, I don't like Seth! But for God's sake, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

Oh yeah, you guessed right, a whole shitload.

* * *

**I am BACK!! Sorry everybody that this took so long, I don't enough time to work on it and I had terrible writer's block (Until an angel appeared...I'll get to him later), and I'm a student so (:P). OKAY Questions anyone? I would love to answer any questions anybody has. But yes, I am Fortune's Fool has come back to us all! I should be updating once a week or so now. Wednesdays or Thursdays...it depends on how much homework I have. What did you guys all think of what happened between Paul and Ryan? This gets a little important in the next few chapters. Go ahead and guess, it's a SECRET! Umm, I hope you guys thought my yaoi was okay...I didn't get too descriptive here because I wanted to save the good stuff for later. Unfortunately for you, MUCH later. Umm, comment comment COMMENT! I love your comments no matter what it is, and they normally help me get inspiration, although if someone flames it, I sit back and laugh. Again, SORRY THIS HAS TAKEN SO LONG!! I know Breaking Dawn came out and some of us (especially me) were infuriated by the storyline. I say this now THERE WILL BE NO SPOILERS IN THIS FANFICTION. My fanfiction has NOTHING to do with the book! The ONLY thing that applies from Breaking Dawn to this book is everything we learned about the wolves' communication and thinking and pack set-up and stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise, I will SOOO totally be updating more often now.**

**_DEDICATIONS_**

**Okay, I have to thank some VERY special people!  
Firstly, all of you reading this! It makes me happy knowing people are enjoying what I write and what sort of scary crap comes out of my mind...  
Secondly I have to give a very, very, very special thank you to Cry-of-the-unheard, he is my angel and in some magical way, gave me about 2,000 words of inspiration.  
Thirdly, my stupid boyfriend, Seishuru Magni, why? Because he just does, and because he complains and complains and whines and whines and threatens me into FINALLY updating. Muah, I love you, babe.  
Fouthly, my "father," I-kira-hate2loose (umm, I think I spelled that one wrong...)  
and finally, Stephenie Meyer, for giving the world these wonderful characters (then destroying our aspirations for them) and leaving us a blank canvas and characters to warp into the way WE want them! :)**

**Thanks again for reading, new chapter next week, and we're going to FINALLY catch up to the time of the first chapter, no more back-tracking after that point! Again, in Seth's POV then the chapter after that will be Jake's (finally)!!**

**Until then,**

**-Rani Hindustani**


	4. The Lesson Seth POV Part 3

**I am Fortune's Fool**

**A Jacob/Seth fanfiction**

**Rated M for the eventual lemons, and...well I want you to find out. I PROMISE there will be a LITTLE bit of homo hotness in every chapter, wanking or making out and such etc. etc.**

_The Lesson Part 3 Seth POV_

**The day after Seth and Jacob's dream, 6 days before where we left off with Jacob**

"_Of course Seth!" Jacob softly exclaimed, shaking with laughter._

"_I had to ask!" Seth replied testily, though he was laughing with Jacob. Seth was sitting with Jacob on the shores of First Beach, looking out onto the water. They had been laughing with each other and asking questions. Seth had just asked if Jacob had ever been on a date, not meaning spending time with Bella._

_Jacob put on a serious face, "Besides, she means nothing to me now, now that I have you."_

_Seth went red and looked away from Jacob, waiting for the blood to run out of his face. "Anyways Jake, it's your turn."_

_Jacob looked up at the sky, "Umm, who's more annoying: Leah or Paul?"_

_Seth laughed. "I live with Leah, and trust me, she's a major pain in the ass, but I seriously think Paul is more annoying." Seth's eyes went dark, "Although I don't forgive him for hurting Ryan."_

_Jacob softly put his hand on Seth's cheek and made Seth look at him, "You have no idea how scared I was, you know when I saw the blood coming out of your shoulder...Well, when you started to charge into Paul actually."_

_Seth touched Jacob's hand on his cheek, "You have no idea how happy I was when I realized it was you helping me." Jacob smiled and pulled his hand off of Seth's cheek, but when Seth pouted he laughed and intertwined their fingers. "Okay my turn…who do you think is sexier, Leah or Ryan?"_

"_Ewww," Jacob wrinkled his nose, "can I say neither?"_

_Seth chuckled, "No."_

"_Okay then…Ryan, she's way sexier than Leah. I mean she's better built than Leah, she has a prettier face, her chest is way bigger than Leah's but Leah has a better ass than Ryan. Also Ryan has a way better demeanor than Leah, that's a turn-on, well when you compare her to Leah it is," Jacob laughed until he saw how Seth looked at him shocked. "But I would pick you any day to either of them; compared to anybody actually," Jacob shook his head earnestly. Seth gave him a weak smile, and held his hand exponentially tighter. Jacob leaned into Seth and pressed his warm forehead against Seth's, "Have I ever told you that I love you?"_

"_No."_

"_Well I do. I really do. I love you, Seth."_

_Seth felt a blush stain his dark cheeks as he looked into Jake's honest eyes. "….I love you too, Jake."_

_Jacob smiled at him and pressed his lips lightly to Seth's before pulling away. At Seth's unhappy look, he laughed then pulled him into a deep, searing kiss. Seth heard his name called faraway but ignored it as he indulged himself in Jacob and Jacob's tongue invaded his mouth, completely plundering it._

"_Seth…Seth!..SETH…SETH!!"_

_It wasn't until they pulled apart for air until Seth acknowledged it. "Who do you think that is?" Seth asked Jacob, who was about ready to kiss him._

"_Don't know, don't care." Jacob said kissing him briefly again._

_Seth heard the specter calling his name, and it was getting closer and closer. Suddenly he felt an unpleasant ripping feeling as he was pulled away from Jacob, like someone was burning his skin off._

"_Seth, SETH, SETH!!" Seth ignored the voice and mourned the loss of Jacob._

"SETH! Finally you're awake!" Ryan said, as Seth realized it was his best friend.

"…whatdoyouwant?" Seth muttered

"What?"

"whatdoyouwant?"

"Slower!"

"WHAT-THE-FUCK-DO-YOU-FREAKING-WANT?!" Seth all but screamed, shaking with anger.

"For you to wake up!"

"I was having a REALLY nice dream thank you!"

"I KNOW that! Everybody might know that!"

"HOW!?"

"Lemme guess…your dream was about Jacob?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You were moaning out his name loud enough for them to hear you in Seattle!"

Seth blushed, "Are you serious?!"

"Mostly, you're lucky I was nearby before you got any louder!"

Seth hopped out of his bed, "…thanks Ryan."

She smiled at him before giving him a long look, focusing in on his black cotton boxers. "I would shower and rinse out your boxers before you get near anyone besides me."

Seth looked at her inquisitively, "Why?" She gestured at his shorts and he blushed even redder. In his anger at the she-wolf for waking him up, he hadn't noticed how crusty his shorts were, shooting him into an even deeper blush as he remembered why they were that way.

"I think you should get neutered."

"WHAT?"

"You were going into horny-annoying-omigod-Jacob-is-so-hot mode, I HAD to say something before that happened, because then you would smell even worse than you do now."

Seth groaned and rolled his eyes, "Do you think that if we phase today Jake and the rest will find out?"

Ryan sat down on his bed, "No, I mean Sam commanded that we weren't allowed to even think of the fact that you've imprinted so I'm assuming that he won't be able to find out until either you or Sam tell him. Or unless I tell him."

"Have you figured out why Sam's orders don't affect you as much yet?"

"Not yet, but I have my theories."

"Maybe it's because you're half-Makah?"

"Nah, it's not the same with Embry."

"Seth? Is someone there in your room?" Seth jumped at the sound of his mother's voice.

"Yes Mrs. Clearwater, it's me Ryan. Leah asked me to come over and help her alter her bridesmaid dress for Emily and Sam's wedding and then Seth needed some help with his tuxedo too so we're in here trying it on." Ryan replied calmly as she rushed Seth's tux on.

Sue Clearwater walked into her son's room to find Seth standing straight, one arm up, and Ryan with a tape measure underneath his outstretched arm. "What's wrong with his tux?"

Ryan glared at Seth, "Nothing, Seth you're so stupid."

Sue walked out of the room shrugging. Ryan waited until she knew that Sue was gone to give Seth a sharp slap to his ass. "Ow! That hurt!"

"It was supposed to!"

"But why?" Seth whined.

Ryan rolled her eyes, "For dreaming about Jacob, causing me to come over, and then have me LIE to your MOTHER who I actually adore very much, thank you!"

"No one TOLD you to come over!"

"But if I didn't then you would feel like shit, wouldn't you? Because then EVERYONE would know about you and your OBSESSION WITH…."

"With whom, might I ask?" Leah's calm voice cut through the tension in the room. Leah was leaning against the doorframe of Seth's too small room.

"No one Leah, why the fuck are you in here anyways?" Seth answered testily.

Leah stood up straight and clicked her tongue, "Sethy-poo you shouldn't be using that kind of language."

"Shut up Leah!"

Leah shrugged, "Whatever then…Seth you smell weird, who were you having a wet dream about yesterday?"

Seth blushed traffic light red. "I was dreaming about NO ONE! Now get the fuck out Leah!"

Leah shrugged again. "Yah, sure, whatever. Ryan? You're supposed to be helping me with my dress, not covering for my stupid ass brother."

Ryan jumped from behind Seth to follow Leah out of the room. "She's right, later Seth."

Seth watched the girls as he carefully took off his tux. Seth then grabbed his towel and ran to the bathroom.

_Four days later_

"…ughh...Seth! Stop moping around!" Ryan shrieked, finally done with Seth's sulking. Jacob had been gone for the past four days with Embry and Quil to safely escort several of the Cullen's friends from the Arctic (not Tanya but some others) down to South America to see some crazy Amazon vampires, Seth wasn't too privy to the details though. Edward (Seth's best guy friend) and the rest of the Cullens were somewhere in Kazakhstan celebrating with other friends.

"But Jacob is…." Seth started, frowning.

"Back." Jacob said walking in.

Ryan jumped up and hugged him, "Hey Jake, you, Pudgy, and my loser cousin finally back? Thriller. I'm going to go find Embry, see you two later." Ryan ran off to find Pudgy (Quil) and Embry.

Seth was trying to recover from his sudden burst of anger after seeing Ryan throw herself at Jacob, letting him feel all of her and she felt all of his hot skin all over her…no, no it was only a hug. "Hey Jake."

Jacob smiled at Seth, "Hey."

"How did the mission go?"

"Eh, pretty well, we're only late because the leeches had to feed a couple times."

"Ah…."

Jacob smiled even wider, "Yup."

Seth blushed, Jacob was so cute. Seth started to imagine what Jacob could do with those teeth he was smiling at Seth with, like nipping and biting at Seth's skin, especially at his….oh God…. "So why are you here first?" Seth stumbled through, trying to diminish his growing erection.

"I dunno, I felt like I should say that I'm back to you first, I mean even my dad and Sam don't know because we shifted back into human form about 200 miles back. Although I guess they would know now since Quil and Embry are back….I'm pretty sure that Quil went to Sam first, and then Embry went to go see his girlfriend or something."

Seth lightly smiled at the thought of Jacob seeing Embry and Jonathan together. "Huh, his girlfriend huh? Who's that?"

Jacob shrugged. "I have no idea."

"Well let's walk back to your house together then."

Jacob smiled, "Race you!" and Jacob went speeding out the door.

"Not fair! Your legs are longer than mine!!" Seth smiled running after him

Once Jacob and Seth reached the house (Seth was half a second slower) they saw Billy and Sam having an intense conversation, Leah standing by Ryan who was sitting on the floor by Quil and poking his stomach saying "Pudgy Pudgy Pudge-monster!" and laughing as Quil scowled at her.

"I am not pudgy and I am most definitely not some Pudge-monster!!" Quil howled.

"Are too, Pudgy!" Ryan laughed as Leah smirked.

"Howdy y'all," Jacob shouted running over to where Ryan and Leah were as Seth followed.

Sam pulled Seth from following the love of his life. "Hey I told Billy." Sam said under his breath.

"WHAT!?" Seth said barely low enough for only Sam to hear.

"He told me about some legends there are, I'll tell you tomorrow, and he said he'll try and get Jacob to realize he's imprinted on you before someone tells him."

"…ok whatever you think is best Sam."

"I hope this is best…"

"Hey Seth! Get your behind over here!" Ryan laughed out, motioning with one hand for him to come over with him, and flipping her hair over her left shoulder.

_Shit, she heard that?_ Seth thought, and Ryan nodded as if she heard the passing thought as he walked over. _Ugh, this is going to be hell…._ Seth kept on thinking as the close proximity threw his mind into a haze and made his body more aware than he is willing to admit to anyone.

Little did Seth know that his nearness to Jacob was causing the same thing to happen and the next thought to go through each man's mind was exactly the same…

_What am I going to do?_

**OKAY! I updated! How exciting? Sorry it isn't long enough for your liking (and that there is like no homo hotness), most of it ended up being random, pointless, stupid crap that was highly unimportant. Next chapter: We're finally at the same day as the first chapter!! This is taking place next Wednesday btw, meaning the next update is next Wednesday. I don't feel like putting a lot of random, strange crap this time around so I'm going to introduce a new section for the end, and this will appear every 3 chapters (or more frequently), so now enjoy………..**

**QUESTION AND ANSWER WITH CHARACTERS:**

**This chapter's characters are: **_**SETH AND RYAN**_

_**Hey guys, what's up?**_

**Ryan: Nothing much, I'm going to work soon.**

_**Seth?**_

**Seth: I'm going home, I have to help Mom with her garden.**

_**Cool. Ok, time for my few questions.**_

**Ryan: Joy, some idiot is going to be asking us questions about ourselves. _(rolls eyes)_**

_**Shut up Ryan. Anyways, Seth, firstly, is your shoulder okay?**_

**Seth: _(nods)_ Yeah it really is, it healed after a few days.**

_**That's good, Ryan? What about your arm?**_

**Ryan: It's fine, that healing took about, 2 hours.**

_**Spectacular. Umm, Seth, how's Jacob today?**_

**Seth: _(blushes)_ He's good. I mean he's sleeping right now, so I hope he's good. Did you know he sleeps naked?**

_**Yeah, I actually did.**_

**Seth: _(violently blushes red)_**

**Ryan: _(laughs)_ You know, Seth, when he's in wolf form, retains those naked images of Jacob.**

_**Really? Why?**_

**Seth: _(delayed reaction)_ I do not!!**

**Ryan: You do too, and he needs material to jack off to, so put that in your interview.**

**_Uh huh, _(scribbles that down)_ I did. Ryan, how are things between you and Paul?_**

**Ryan: The same as before, only now he's not allowed to touch me.**

_**Where did he used to touch you?**_

**Ryan: None of your business.**

**Seth: EWWWW!!**

**Ryan: Shaddup Seth, you didn't know that, and you're not stuck seeing me fucking some guy in my dreams whenever we phase at the same time, that's wayyy grosser.**

_**Okay then…good. How's Jonathan?**_

**Ryan: He's cool, I'm pretty sure Embry's going to come out with him tomorrow.**

_**Really?**_

**Ryan: Yup.**

_**Seth, when are you going to come out with Jacob?**_

**Seth: NEVER.**

**Ryan: _(rolls eyes)_ he means not yet. Why are you even asking these stupid questions anyways? Were you too lazy to actually include these in the plot?**

_**Shut up Ryan, I'm the one asking the questions, and NO I'm NOT too lazy to write them in! I just thought the reader would find this amusing!**_

**Ryan: GREAT, I don't really care! I have to go work! BYE! _(walks off)_**

**Seth: Umm, I think Ryan has a good idea there, I don't feel like talking, I have to go wank off to….I mean think, think, THINK about Jacob!! _(blushes)_**

**_..._**

**Seth: I'm going then.**

_**Wait, say goodbye!!**_

**Seth: Umm, bye? (_stands up awkwardly and walks off in a funny way)_**

…_**Well then, that was…informative. Comment questions and which characters you want to be interviewed!**_

**Until next time,**

**-Rani Hindustani**


	5. The Lesson Seth POV Part 5

__

**I am Fortune's Fool**

**A Jacob/Seth fanfiction**

**Rated M for the eventual lemons, and...well I want you to find out. I PROMISE there will be a LITTLE bit of homo hotness in every chapter, wanking or making out and such etc. etc.**

The Lesson Seth POV (.5, sorry!)

**THE DAY OF CHAPTER ONE!!**

Seth woke up early to the sound of a light, clipped tapping on his window. "Seth, come on! Sam is going to tell us about the fathers!" Ryan whispered harshly to him outside his room.

Seth groaned and rolled out of bed, he was not expecting this today, at least not at, he checked is alarm clock and groaned louder, 2:47 am. "I just went to sleep like half an hour ago."

"That's not my fault!"

"Yeah? Well Sam needs to pick more reasonable times of meeting!"

"But he's still Alpha and he's still above us and we still have to listen to everything he says."

"You don't! So do me a favor and go tell him to shut the fuck up."

"Sure!"

"Really?"

"No! Now get your fucking wolfass out of bed and get the fuck to the clearing!" Ryan growled and disappeared.

Seth swung his legs and got out of bed; Ryan was terrible in the morning and definitely would be willing to rip him to shreds if he didn't do as she ordered. She definitely had a stick up her ass, this morning especially. _Well,_ Seth pondered, _I would like a stick up my ass: Jacob's stick. It would be thick…and long…and hot…and then it would be all up into my hole…my tight hole…and then Jacob would…SHIT!_ Seth heard a loud howl outside his room and knew that Ryan could definitely smell his pre-cum from wherever she was. Seth swallowed thickly and jumped out of his window, pulled off his black sweatpant-material shorts and attached it to the cord before he phased into his sandy-colored wolf form.

_You are disgusting, you know that?_ Ryan shrieked in her mind.

_How am I disgusting!?_

_I DON'T WANT TO BE THINKING OF JACOB FUCKING ME._

_Then don't!_

_THEN GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR MIND._

_You stop listening to me!_

_I WOULD if I COULD BUT I CAN'T!!_

_Shut up Ryan._

_Don't tell me what to do! I'm not your bitch, your Jacob's!_

Seth growled at her words. _I am not!_

_Not yet!!_

_And if I was?_

_Then you would be even more effeminate and submissive then you already are!_

_How about you finally take that stick out of your ass?_

_You know what Seth? You can pull that stick out of my ass and shove it up your fucking little anus like how you want Jacob to do it to you with his nice, thick, hot, long cock, you fucking little horny son of a…_

_That's enough, Ryan._ Sam commanded.

_Whatever,_ Ryan thought angrily.

_I said that's enough._ Sam's thoughts were slipping into the double timbre of the Alpha.

_And I said whatever, is that a problem?_ Ryan thought, Seth and her walking into the clearing.

_RYAN, THAT'S ENOUGH!_ Sam's double timbre shouted, causing everyone to cower.

_WHATEVER!_ Ryan thought back, surprisingly unaffected. _Are you going to yell at me this whole time or are you going to tell us what the fuck you want Sam?!_

Everyone gasped at the insubordination in her voice. Embry came up and nuzzled her cheek, _Cousin, it's okay, I realize you're tired; you've been working too hard keeping an eye on the leeches in the surrounding area._

_!!_ Everyone else thought; clearly someone forgot to tell them what had been going on.

Ryan rolled her eyes and went to go sulk in the far side of the circle. _I work at the state park outside of the Makah reservation there have been a fairly large number of vampires going through since it'll be Esme's birthday soon or something._

_How many is a fairly large number? _Colin asked shakily.

_It's not too big, like seven or so…_

_WHAT!?_ Colin, Brady, and Seth thought worriedly.

_It's no big deal! They're just vegetarian vampires! I need to make sure they don't start hunting humans, it's no big deal. We just talk at night! They're actually really nice to me, unlike SOME of us!_

_Ryan, I am done with this bad attitude of yours! STOP IT._ Sam commanded.

_You know what Sam? NO. Just get on with whatever the fuck you're planning on telling us and stop stalling! Because if not, I have to get back to the vampires and to do my JOB, oh holy leader!_

Sam and Ryan glared at each other while the others wondered about how Ryan was so unaffected by Sam's commands. _FINE._ Sam phased in front of them and gestured Billy Black out of the shadows. "Take it from here, Billy."

Jacob's father rolled out from the shadows, Seth was surprised at how he had missed him just sitting there. "My pleasure. Now then," Billy's deep voice resonated above all the other sounds. "Embry and I have been doing some work digging through the old legends and I think that we've found one that might explain why Seth and Embry have both imprinted on men instead of on women. There was once a chief named Tevajin, and he was a great chief of our people. He had a small pack; only 5 wolves including him, for at the time there had only been 4 cold ones to come through. The other four wolves consisted of his two brothers, his cousin, and his nephew. During this time of our people, all of the wolves except for Tevajin had imprinted, and seven children had been born of the four unions. Tevajin slipped into a deep depression, and even if they fought with another cold one that went through, it took his Beta to pull the team together and take down the vampire. Tevajin was so extremely depressed that he remained in human form, and refused to phase, no matter what would happen to the tribe. Person after person came and tried to convince him to phase and protect his people but he would always ignore them and send them out the door. One day, his cousin's wife brought her two cousins and their families to the Quileute tribe from the Makah peoples. Her one cousin's husband's name was Tivadem, and in the instant that Tevajin saw Tivadem, he had imprinted.

"Of course Tivadem was just as affected as Tevajin, but he refused to acknowledge his feelings, and stayed with his wife for a short period of time. Tevajin did everything in his power to try and seduce the object of his infatuation, but Tivadem refused to budge. Tivadem instead brought the medium from the Makah tribes to try and cure him, but the medium told him that the soul was meant to love one person more than anything else, and if one tried to fight the call of his soul, he would die in the end. The medium firmly believed that the union was not abnormal and should be embraced by Tivadem. Tivadem was infuriated by this, and went to Tevajin, screaming about he could never love him. Tevajin was so saddened by the way his beloved was acting that he finally phased and ran away. It was only a day before the pain of separation was too much for Tivadem, who then tried to find Tevajin, following the natural instincts that one is born with to find their adored, but Tevajin was too far away for him to follow. He collapsed in the forest from exhaustion, crying because he was in so much pain from the separation from Tevajin. Soon Tevajin found him, and brought him back to the Quileute village. Aluk, Tivadem's wife, agreed to release the bond between the two of them and the two men completed their bond. They then both lived long, happiness filled lives, as far as we can tell from the few Quileute records we found. We don't really understand most of the dialect, and there is a large portion left, but there you go."

Everyone had listened quietly, recognizing the names from some of Embry's thoughts. Sam looked perturbed, "But why? I mean, I see that our forefathers COULD imprint…"

"We don't quite know Sam; it could be a variety of things. One thing is certain though; it wipes out my theory of imprinting happening to create better and stronger wolves."

"How do we know, Mr. Black?" Jonathan said, walking out of the darkness.

_JONATHAN!!_ Embry thought loudly, jumping up and yelping, phasing in his ecstasy to hold his beloved in his arms.

Jonathan hugged him tightly before pulling away to look admiringly at Embry's naked form. "We should use this later." He winked, saying it quietly enough for Billy not to hear, but not enough to prevent everyone but Ryan from choking.

"Well Jonathan, to answer your question, it's simple: Men cannot have children." Billy replied.

"How do we know?"

"Do your hips look wide enough for childbearing?"

"…."

"That's what I thought. Anyways, you guys should get some sleep."

Embry cleared his throat loudly, "Yeah…umm…guys? Me and Jonathan…" He looked at Jonathan who nodded at him encouragingly. "Me and Jonathan have decided to tell the rest of the pack that we have imprinted on each other." Everyone stared at them in shock, except for Billy, Sam, and Ryan. "It's not like we're doing something taboo or anything, so we might as well get it over with, in fact we were thinking about getting married in a couple months, so the earlier the better…I mean…" Embry was silenced by a kiss from Jonathan.

"We don't have to explain ourselves; we are doing what is best for us." Jonathan said with finality.

Embry smiled at him, "You're right."

"Anyways…go get some sleep everyone." Sam said, walking off pushing Billy back home.

Seth walked home with Ryan, Jonathan, and Embry and he swore he could have vomited from all the sweetness radiating from the two of them. _Lay off Seth, they're in love,_ Ryan thought firmly.

_How do you know?_ Seth thought back challenging her.

Ryan rolled her eyes at him, _Whenever Embry thinks of Jon, he blushes with happiness. His thoughts are not always about Jon, but they will always go back to him. He's always laughing or smiling, nothing can bring him down as long as he knows Jon is there, waiting for him to come home. Even when they're…together, Embry is so careful with Jon, because he wants Jon to remain in perfect condition. And he's got this amazing aura of happiness wherever he goes, and when they're together, it's like nothing else even exists. It's just the two of them. _

…_I guess they really are in love_

_Totally._

"Yeah, we really are in love, Seth." Embry said as if he heard their whole conversation. "I'm going to go change; I'll be back real quick." He pulled Jonathan with him behind a tree as he "changed." Ryan and Seth looked at each other rolling their eyes, at the sound of Jonathan stroking Embry and Embry panting in answer. The smell of Embry's pre-cum made Seth gag, this went on for five minutes before Embry orgasmed into Jonathan's hand, then they rush dressed Embry and came back out. God, did they always have to give each other a hand job? "Sorry, my….pants were….stuck."

_Yeah, on the ground._ Ryan thought and Seth gave a coughing laugh.

Embry looked at her with annoyance written clearly on his face, "Keep your opinions to yourself, cousin!" Jonathan laughed at their camaraderie and kissed Embry again.

* * *

"Hey…Seth…get up…" Seth heard Ryan murmuring, he slowly opened his eyes to see his best friend sitting on the window sill of the same big window she was looking out on the east side of his room, holding her knees to her chest. Seth could have sworn he saw tear streaks down her face, but her eyes were no longer wet as she stared out towards the sunrise. He knew why he was making so many observations about her; he didn't want to remember how Embry and Jon were coming out together today. He groaned and looked at his alarm clock, 9:23 am. "I'm going to take a shower, okay?" He told her as he picked up his towel. She shrugged and he took a quick cold shower before walking back into his room, towel at his waist. Drying himself before tossing the towel on his bed, he searched through his drawers for something to wear. "Did you eat breakfast here?" Seth asked, trying to make small talk with the sullen girl.

"….no" she finally replied after several awkward minutes of silence.

"Oh. Didn't my mom get you anything?"

"…your mom's at Billy's talking about new practices for us to do…."

"Then you should have asked Leah, she simply fawns over you, you know. I mean, I so don't know why she adores you so…." Seth was silenced by the hopeless look on her face when he mentioned Leah. "What's wrong?"

"….nothing."

"Liar!"

"….it's nothing….I promise…."

"Something with Sam?"

"I said it's nothing…."

"Then something with Paul? Because I mean if he does anything to you I'll kick his…"

"I said it's nothing…"

"Something with me then?"

"Shut up Seth."

"I mean because if I did anything I am truly sorry for whatever I did!"

"Shut up Seth! It has nothing to do with you!!"

"Then something with Leah, maybe?"

Ryan winced at the name, "God dammit Seth!! Shut the fuck up!!"

Seth stepped back in shock as he was pulling on his white t-shirt, "What the hell is wrong with you?'

"NOTHING YOU LITTLE PRICK. And even if there was, it's none of your fucking business!!"

"Look, I'm your best friend, so if something is bothering you, I feel like I have a right to know, ESPECIALLY if it has something to do with my sis--"

"Hey Seth…JACOB."

Seth blushed at Jacob's name; he could feel Jacob pressed into every inch of him, Jacob panting hot air onto his neck whispering his name over and over again as Jacob's hands were on his hips as he felt Jacob pressing into his entrance with a hot, long…

"Haha, okay, that was pretty funny, thanks for making me feel better Seth dawling."

Seth's eyes shot open as he saw a standing Ryan with a grin on her face. "Shaddup bitch."

"Race you to Sam and Emily's place!"

"I bet I win!"

Seth laughed as Ryan jumped out of the window, taking off quickly. Seth quickly followed the girl with the silver eyes to Sam and Emily's soon-to-be home.

* * *

"So you two guys seriously," Jared swallowed thickly, "kiss each other?"

Embry and Jonathan laughed in unison, "Yeah, we actually do." Embry replied before nuzzling Jon for the umpteenth time.

"Nuh-uh!" Jared challenged.

"Uh, yeah."

"Like on the mouth?!"

"Yes Jared, what is wrong with you?"

Jared shivered, "That's so…so…yuck!"

Jonathan smiled, his hazel eyes shining as he pushed a lock of electric blue hair out of his face. "It's actually really nice."

Quil rolled his eyes, "Those two are sickening," he muttered to Seth.

Ryan punched him hard in the ribs, "Shut up Quil, go and actually make some use out of yourself and get Jacob's big wolfass over here on the double."

Quil saluted, "Aye aye Sir!" He gave a goofy bow and ran out.

Ryan nudged Seth, "You ready, babe?"

Seth gave a long sigh, "As I'll ever be."

Emily shoved Jared lightly, "Get over it Jared, Embry's gay for Jon. The way you're acting is making some of us think you're gay for Em. Hmmm?"

Everyone laughed as Jared went fire engine red, "I am NOT gay, and DEFINITELY not Embry!!"

"Prove it!"

Jared seemed deep in thought for a couple laughing moments, "Uhhh…Ryan! Hey babe, come here for sec!"

Ryan rolled her silvery eyes and went over to stand next to him, "What do you want?"

"Help me prove I'm straight!"

"How?"

"Let me kiss you!"

Ryan jumped back a good foot, "EWWW! NO!"

Jared made a kissy face at the girl, "Please? I don't bite…too much."

Ryan laughed, "No way you perv!"

Jared tried to grab her, but she eluded his grasp and slipped over to stand behind Seth, "Come ON! Help me prove I'm not gay!"

"NEVER!" She shrieked ducking behind Seth's back.

Everyone was in a fit of giggles at the show that Jared and Ryan were putting on. "God, Em, just kiss Jon already!" Emily said over the laughing.

Embry smiled, "Ryan has to kiss Jared first."

Ryan scrunched her nose cutely, "How long?"

"A minute."

"FUCK NO!"

"Then no gay men kissing!"

"As if you and Jon could actually hold that promise for more than ten minutes!"

Leah gave a dark laugh, sneering when everyone looked at her in shock, "Yeah, come ON Ryan!" she said sarcastically, "It shouldn't be hard since you're no longer in a relationship anyways. But you're too scared, right? Why? Kissing someone who is not your boyfriend isn't THAT bad, since you're used to cheating and all that jazz!"

Everyone turned to Ryan shocked who gaped at Leah with non-understanding eyes, "I do not know what you are insinuating Leah, but I have NEVER cheated on ANYONE, ever. And since you think I'm too afraid to kiss Jared, fuck you, Jared come here!"

Jared walked to Ryan's side, "….um, yeah?"

Ryan slid her hands around his neck quickly, kissing him ruthlessly, closing her eyes. Jared stiffened for a second before holding Ryan around her hips and kissing her back. Ryan loosened the kiss from harsh and angry to full and hot, the lusty kind that made all the straight guys green with jealousy as Ryan pulled Jared's tongue into her mouth and their tongues battled while Jared pulled her closer, pulling all of her into himself as Ryan pressed eagerly back, appearing to enjoy the kiss immensely as she twisted her slim long-fingered hands into his hair, pulling him closer. Seth peeked quickly at his surrounding, the straight guys (including Sam) were ogling the two of them, and Colin's hand was rubbing the thin material of his sweatpant shorts right at the groin, Paul looked on in jealously and anger, and Leah, Seth noted with surprise, was shaking with fury that appeared to escalate when Jared attempted to slip one hand down Ryan's tight jeans. Thankfully, Ryan pulled away that moment, cleverly removing Jared's hand from going to her backside, but eeped politely (only Seth and Embry knew it was fake) when Jared gave her a weak smack to her behind. Ryan grinned taking a look at her watch, "That was a minute and a half," she turned to Jared, admiration (it was fake) glowing in her eyes, "and it was pure bliss." Leah looked like she was choking on her own tongue. "But, a bet was a bet so you two little queers move on with the kissing!"

Jonathan and Embry laughed before Embry pushed Jon down on the couch and stole a searing kiss.

Then in crashed the Pudge-monster…and shortly after him, Jacob.

* * *

**The author sits in the dark room and cries. She is sitting in a dark chair and there is a dim lamplight above her head, she appears to be stuck in the chair. Three dark figures walk into the room, Ryan Seviken, Seth Clearwater, and Seishuru Magni.**

**This week's interview is of: RANI HINDUSTANI**

**Ryan: Okay missy, where the hell have you been!?**

**Rani: (sobs) I'm SORRY! My freaking computer broke and then the internet was down and then I had severe writer's block and then…**

**Seth: (shushes her) calm down Rani. (turns to Ryan) You could be a little bit nicer!**

**Ryan: As if! (rolls eyes)**

**Seishuru Magni: (stands behind Rani, looking quite amused)**

**Ryan: Anyways, what do you mean your computer broke?**

**Rani: It broke! What is it supposed to mean?!**

**Ryan: I don't know, it could some sort of alien code that you're using to confuse us.**

**Seth: (smacks her) Shut up Ryan, my turn. Rani, you've been gone almost a month or more!**

**Rani: (cries) Please, PLEASE forgive me!! Especially to my faithful readers, I haven't deserted you! I swear! Now that my internet is back up I can upload, at the least, every OTHER week.**

**Seth: (looks surprised) What do you mean OTHER?**

**Rani: Welll, I have practice and then I have a TON of homework and then I have to practice my violin and piano and guitar and then…**

**Ryan: (looks affronted) You're DITCHING US!?**

**Rani: (helplessly looks to her Seishuru Magni) TELL THEM!**

**Seishuru: (shrugs shoulder and goes back to checking the internet on his phone)**

**Rani: Asshole!**

**Ryan: Tell us WHAT?**

**Rani: (sighs) Welll, I've finally gone into consideration that I might actually be starting some major smuttiness soon, and takes a little bit more time, and I have swore to myself that the chapters need to be longer too so then there's that...**

**Ryan: (claps) Yay!**

**Seth: (eyes widen as he shrinks away afraid) You mean between ME and….**

**Rani: YES! I've been doing some research so my smut has gotten a lot better!**

**Ryan: Will there be anything between ME and..? (wiggles eyebrows up and down suggestively)**

**Rani: Oh hell no, this is a soon-to-be yaoi fanfiction!**

**Ryan: (mutters unintelligibly)**

**Seth: So Rani, what's to come in the next chapter?**

**Rani: (grins) Welll Seth, Jacob has just entered the room, and we all know he fainted (see very first chapter) and you're going to be the one who wakes him up!**

**Seth: (looks at her suspiciously) What's the catch?**

**Rani: (grins evilly) Welll, you're the only one in the room. With Jacob. I've given you some rather Veela tendencies now that I think about it…oh well!**

**Ryan: (looks into Rani's thoughts) (has a nosebleed) Holy shit! FUCK YEAH! I wish the reader's could SEE what's going to happen!**

**Rani: You're looking too far, try a little closer.**

**Ryan: (looks in again) Oh, not as yummy, but hot. (turns to Seth) You can't fantasize descriptively at LEAST?**

**Seth: (blushes violently red)**

**Ryan: Is there going to be a wedding in this?**

**Rani: (nods) Three.**

**Ryan: (cocks eyebrow) Three?**

**Rani: Sam and Emily, Embry and Jonathan, and…**

**Seishuru: (smacks her silent) Shut up, that's supposed to be a surprise.**

**Rani: (turns to him incredulously) You did NOT just smack me!**

**Seishuru: (rolls eyes) Just get on with the interview.**

**Rani: NO! I'm sick of this irritating, abusive behavior!**

**Seishuru: I'm abusive? YOU'RE abusive!**

**Rani: (rolls eyes) As if!**

**(Seishuru and Rani argue)**

**Seth: (smacks forehead) God, they are so immature. Well, since the author and her…boyfriend(?) are fighting, we can't finish the interview. Look forward to the next chapter, where I take care of the unconscious Jacob, and Jacob finds out about the imprintation he can't ignore. Come on Ryan, let's go.**

**Ryan: (nods) Okay, but I need to say this, remember folks, my name is pronounced REE-ahn. REE-ahn. REE-ahn, Ryan. NOT RIE-in, RYE-in, or rye-AHN. REE-ahn. Later. (walks away)**

**Seth: (waves) Bye bye! (catches up to Ryan)**

**Ryan: Hey Seth, do you think Jared is available to, you know, do STUFF right now?**

**Hope that was amusing for you!**

**Until next time,**

**-Rani Hindustani**

**P.S. Thanks so much for all your lovely comments and pms! YOU are the reason why I keep on going! PAT YOURSELF ON THE BACK! oh yah, I'm BACKKK!**


	6. The Lesson Seth POV

**SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG! But thanks so much to all of you fans, no matter where you are! BTW, I've seen some readers from Spanish-speaking countries, y por favor, yo puedo comprender espanol, dime que tu piensas en espanol. Will explain all my issues after the chapter.**

**WARNING: SOME MILD MAN ON MAN ACTION! You don't like it, DON'T READ IT FOOL! THIS HAS SEXUAL CONTENT IN IT!! HENCE THE RATING!**

* * *

The Lesson (Seth POV) (finally caught up....)

_Excerpt from the first chapter_

_Jacob rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the crowd, where he saw the couch. Embry was making out with someone on his old couch. Embry was on top and almost completely covering his other. Embry was on top and covering the other's, his shiny black hair pulled back from his face in a small ponytail and his skin was shining as his lips attacked his counterpart's. He was wearing a red and black vertical striped dress shirt (which one nimble hand was unbuttoning) and black dress slacks (which one dark was clamped at the waist.) Jacob looked harder to make out who Embry's partner was, but he only saw one silver earring and, what was that? a...blue streak!? "What the fuck?!" Embry pulled unwillingly away from his partner, who in the process was revealed. It was Jonathan, the class fag. He was the only known homosexual at their Quileute school...except for Embry now. "Embry imprinted on a GUY!?"_

_Quil snickered in the background as Embry gave Jacob a warm smile, happily entertwining his fingers with his lover's. "Hey Jake, you know Jonathan?" he said placidly._

_"Uh..yeah?"_

_"He's my soulmate."_

_"But...but...but! He's a guy!"_

_"And?" Embry challenged. Jonathan looked up at Jacob, with his strange, too light, hazel eyes, with a smile, revealing his perfect, straight, white teeth. He looked absolutely blissful._

_"And!? You can't imprint on a guy!? You're a guy! You have to imprint on a girl!"_

_"Says who?" Leah snapped, butting in, "That's like saying only brothers can join the pack! And YOU of all people should know because--" Sam gave a look to his brothers and Paul happily obliged, putting his hand over Leah's big mouth._

_"What Leah is trying to say is, the legends have told of some cases of male on male imprintation. Especially in..." Sam started before Jacob passed out._

* * *

Everyone just stared at Jacob's limp and unconcious body on the ground for a moment. Leah bit Paul's hand (he leaped away) before staring at Jacob with just as much shock in her eyes.

"Um....so....uh....what do we do now?" Brady asked after a few awkward minutes.

Ryan let out a heavy sigh, "I say that we all go get breakfast, Seth can stay here."

Seth finally snapped back to his senses, "Me? Why me!?"

Ryan rolled her eyes, "Because he's your soulmate." She took Jared's hand before bestowing her well-known death glare upon Leah. "Jared honey, do you want to find out what my favorite food is? I might be a vegetarian but I do like SOME meat."

Jared's eyes went wide at the suggestion, but Embry and Jon snickered in the background knowing that Ryan was a vegetarian, in ALL senses. "Uh....yeah...."

Ryan turned to the rest of them, "Hey you guys, come on, let's eat!"

Everyone left the small living room and left Seth alone with Jacob. Seth took his pulse and checked his breathing. Steady and even, both of them. Seth sighed and pulled Jacob up from under the arms to up on the couch that Embry and Jon had just been making out on. Jacob just looked so gosh darn cute while he was sleeping and his face wasn't lined with worry, or pain, or fear, _or love of Bella, _Seth's traitorous mind added. Seth felt the need to lay down next to Jacob and be near him, so he did. He wrapped his arms as far around Jacob's large body as they could reach. Seth just stared at the closed lids for long moments before he (unintentionally) drifted off into unconciousness too.

_This time, Seth was walking through the woods and saw Jacob laying down on a red picnic blanket, looking up at the clouds. Seth was so intrigued by the blissful look on Jacob's face that he stood still just watching. Jacob started laughing his rumbling fashion before saying, "Are you just going to look at my face all day? I brought food." __Seth had been so absorbed in Jacob's face that he didn't see the small picnic basket sitting on the blanket beside him. "Come on." Jacob sat up and patted the empty blanket next to him and Seth ran over to sit by him._

_"Hey Jake...." Seth said quietly._

_"Hey kid," Jacob said with a big smile on his face. "Do you want something to drink?"_

_Seth cleared his throat, his mind thinking of what he COULD be drinking with Jacob here. "Uh....sure...." Seth squeaked out._

_Jacob handed Seth a Lima-Limon Jarritos, Seth's favorite. Jacob breathed the air in deeply, "Isn't it beautiful out here?" he breathed out before turning to see __Seth struggling to open the __bottle because he was so nervous. Jacob laughed as he took the bottle out of Seth's hands and flipped off the bottle cap in a fluid motion._

_"Thanks," Seth mumbled before taking a quick sip._

_"Cream puff?"_

_Seth went red at the thought of which cream he could be eating. "Ah, uh...sure." __Jacob stuck his hand inside the picnic basket and pulled out a thing of cream puffs before popping one in Seth's mouth._

_"They're your favorite, aren't they? Ryan told me."_

No surprise, _Seth thought, _Ryan probably told him everything.

_About fifteen minutes passed with Jacob feeding Seth cream puffs and Seth taking small sips out of his Jarritos. Soon Jacob kissed the top of Seth's head as he set down the cream puff container. "Hey Seth?"_

_"Yeah Jake?"_

_"How do you feel about being soulmates?"_

_"Uh...I'm fine with it..."_

_"It doesn't bother you that we're both guys?"_

_"...No..."_

_"It doesn't bother you that we can't have kids with each other?"_

_"...No..."_

_"It doesn't bother you that I will be fucking you up the butt?"_

_Seth laughed, "No!"_

_Jacob laughed with him, "Good!" Jacob got a serious look in his eyes again and laid down on the blanket again, this time with a thoughtful look in his eye._

_Seth mustered up his courage and laid down too, with his head on top of Jacob's rapidly beating heart, his own heart beating extra fast when Jacob started stroking Seth's face. "What are you thinking?"_

_"I'm thinking of Bella..."_

_"....oh..."_

_"....and how much I don't like her anymore. She has Edward, and they're 'soulmates' and now I know how she feels about him." __Seth felt his face getting warm with a blush that only deepened when Jacob remarked "What? Are you blushing again?"_

_"...no..."_

_"Are too..."_

_"...maybe..."_

_Jacob laughed again, this time the rumbling vibrated throughout all of Seth's body. "So..."_

_"So..." They just laid there, looking up at the clouds, but really paying close attention to their lover, their heartbeat, the speed of their breathing, their warmth, their care. Seth finally turned to look at Jacob and crawled up to look him in the eyes. "Jake...I...uh...I really...uh...like you....I mean I like you more than anyone I've ever liked before...and I wanted you to know that..."_

_Jacob pressed his finger to Seth's lips to shush him. "If you say it do you mean it, if you feel it let me see it. If you want me now I wanna hear love speak. Shhhh. When you dance with your heart in motion, you pull me in just a little closer. Don't say a word I wanna hear love speak. Shhhh." Jacob quoted from his favorite Tarkan song, "Shhh", before he pulled Seth's face closer to his and kissed him briefly before looking up at Seth, almost to ask permission to kiss him again. Seth could only lean back down to kiss Jacob again, because his kisses were addicting._

_Jacob gently rolled Seth off of him and onto his side so they were kissing side-by-side without breaking the connection of their lips. They started out with soft, teasing kisses, close-lipped, just tasting and teasing each other before Jacob lightly touched his tongue to Seth's upper lip. Seth shuddered and opened his mouth a bit to let Jacob in. Jacob smoothly slid his tongue into Seth's mouth but only slid in to touch Seth's tongue before retreating back into his own slightly open mouth. Seth decided to join in the game and he lightly touched Jacob's tongue. They went back and forth between their little tongue war before their little innocent Frenching slowly evolved into very hot and wet kissing._

_Mouths completely open and tongues swilrling around each other, Jacob ended up on top of Seth. Seth didn't think that it would feel that good to have someone heavier than you on top of you, but Jacob's weight and warmth felt amazing. Jacob's hands were on either side of Seth's hips while one of Seth's was tangled in his shaggy black hair and the other was around his neck pulling him closer._

_Jacob pulled at Seth's black cutoffs and pulled them down to his knees before bringing one of his hands to stroke at Seth's now bare erection. When they broke for a moment for air Jacob whispered, "What? No underwear Seth? Did you EXPECT this to happen?" Jacob lightly stroked in a teasing fashion as Seth whimpered and thrust his hips up higher to gain more friction with Jacob's hand. Jacob's thumb circled the head of Seth's cock before pumping it a few times, all while plundering Seth's pliant mouth with his tongue. Seth moved his shaking hands down to pull off Jacob's jeans, and once they were off, Jacob rubbed his hard cock against Seth's. Seth moaned loudly as he thrusted up against the hardness again. Jacob was obviously longer and felt a good deal thicker too._

_Jacob was laughing again, moving his mouth to Seth's shoulder, biting down and then sucking, leaving a bruise there before moving his hot mouth down to one of Seth's nipples and sucked at it. Seth yelled at the sensation, grinding against Jacob with great force and clawing at his back as he saw his vision graying around the edges, feeling the heat in his body reaching a boiling point. Jacob slid one finger inside Seth, and Seth automatically tensed. Jacob kissed Seth's neck and pulled the finger almost all the way out and thrust it all the way back in. This felt weird and uncomfortable to Seth and he was about to tell Jacob to stop when Jacob shoved two fingers in, hard, and then twisted them a bit before they hit a very raw spot that sent a shock of pleasure through Seth's body. "Your prostate," Jacob whispered into Seth's ear before biting down on it as he rammed the spot again._

_Seth was helpless against Jacob's strong fingers, and he tried to thrust up as much as he could as Jacob added a third finger inside him, hitting that spot over and over again until Seth's vision sparkled as he screamed out Jacob's name while he orgasmed onto Jacob's abdomen. Jacob kissed Seth ferociously while Seth orgasmed, still hitting the younger boy's prostate repeatedly until Seth weakly pushed at Jacob's chest, feeling over-stimulated and spent. Seth panted lightly before turning to Jacob, "Did you.....?"_

_Jacob smiled, before pressing his lips to kiss the red bruise he left earlier, "I came right after you did." Jacob laughed, the vibrations still sending pleasure coursing across Seth's flushed and sweaty skin. "But so you know, we still haven't fucked yet. But we will soon." _

Jacob is panting too,_ Seth noted. Jacob leaned in again and stole Seth's unexpecting lips in a searing kiss._

_"Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth..." Jacob chanted against Seth's neck._

"Seth? Seth? SETH. SETH!" Jacob was shouting, shaking him roughly, "Get the fuck off of me!"

Seth jolted awake, all of the love and pleasant feeling gone, "...wha...?"

Jacob was yelling like a madman, "What the fuck were you doing? Grinding on me while I was unconcious? What type of perv are you!?!"

Seth felt like he had been slapped, what happened to all the love and care and tenderness in Jacob's voice?

"Gah! Ew! I think you kissed me too! Weren't you sleeping!? What the fuck were you dreaming anyways?!?"

Soon the whole pack ran into the room, startled by Jacob's shouting and came to find out what had happened.

"Seth's a fag like those two queer-o-sexuals over there!" Jacob barked out loudly.

Everyone stared at Jacob in shock, not understanding what had happened.

Ryan pushed her way through before getting to Seth, who Jake had pushed off of the couch, and helped him stand up. Jacob was shaking a few feet away from the couch, looking at Seth with venom in his eyes. "Jacob! You're a fucking moron! Don't you get it?!"

"Get WHAT exactly!?!"

"SETH IS YOUR FUCKING SOULMATE YOU BASTARD!!!! YOU'VE IMPRINTED ON EACH OTHER!!!"

Jacob stopped shaking and his mouth flew open with a pop, his eyes flew over everyone's faces, the truth written all over their faces, before he flew out the door, leaving everyone in shock and Seth in pieces.

Seth didn't understand why Jacob reacted so violently and he didn't know WHAT he did either.

Jacob didn't understand why he had an erotic dream about Seth.

Neither of them knew they had just shared their first dream together.

And so it was...

* * *

**OKAY!!! Rani is sha bam a bam BACK!!!! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!!!!! So basically, first, my computer crashed. Three different times, and then I had to switch laptops and then move to a desktop and it was all UGH! And so I lost all of my information. That on top of school and homework and everything, it took me this long to update. I hope the smut makes you forgive me because I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY that it took me so long!!!! Thank you SO much for commenting and writing messages to me, because thanks to your support, I will be updating more often now!!!**

**To explain: The reason Jacob was so mean and asshole-like is he had a dream about Seth, and next chapter is in Jacob's POV and you'll find out all about that!!! I'm soooo happy right now! Back into the swing of WRITING!!!!! WRITING WRITING WRITING WRITING!!!!! x]**

**I love all of you and I will be back again with a new chapter!**

**Signing off,**

**Rani Hindustani**


	7. The Transition Jacob POV

**Next chapter! SCHA! So exciting, isn't it?! =] I'm so excited to be back in the swing of writing. Thanks a million times over for your reviews! They always make me smile and laugh and make me want to write even more and more and more! Shout out to Cry-of-the-unheard, SCHA! I love Jarritos, and lima-limon is my FAVORITE, in fact, Jarritos is my favorite soda EVAH! And haha Peruvia? Nice! That's almost as bad as when people ask me "Do you speak Indian?" Another shout out to Team Seth For Life, I'm glad you're over your writer's block, and your story makes me smile and laugh too, I love it. And Seth IS amayzing and one of my tied for first favorite characters. :D **

**Anywhoosles, time to get on with the story because I KNOW you are all DYING to find out why Jacob is being such an ASSHOLE and the whole shared dream thing, so I'll quit my blathering and continue with the plot!**

**

* * *

**

Jacob was running as fast as he could out of Sam and Emily's shared house, the shock of having an erotic dream about a man, er uh well, boy, and Seth no less (!), on top of the shock of the discovery of having imprinted, and then the shock of having a dream that didn't involve him running through a dull colored, blurry forest in a constant search for something before being swallowed by blackness. But a wet dream? Seriously? Jacob wasn't a kid anymore, he didn't go hours on end with an everlasting erection, he very rarely had wet dreams as a kid and for the past year and a half, he hadn't had any at all. But all of a sudden? No, it wasn't all of a sudden, he had imprinted! But to a guy? When?! Is this why he had been feeling semi-aroused when he was near Seth recently? Was this why Seth had been acting so strange lately? Does this explain why his Dad had been giving him pitying looks and telling him to move on from Bella? Is this why, for the first time in two years, he was finally over Bella?

Jacob stopped running. _I'm over Bella, _he thought in shock. _I'm over Bella!_ Is this what imprinting did to you: make your life stop revolving around a ever moving sun and push it to orbiting a steady point? _I can't believe I'm finally over her...after all this time, after all this time! I don't even CARE about her deeply anymore! Oh my god..._It felt so weird, only feeling strongly about one person, with a strong desire to protect them and to make their lives eas...._WHOA WHOA WHOA! When did this start happening? Since when have I started caring about Seth?_ Jacob shook his head, as if to get the thought out of his mind. Jacob hit his head against a tree with great force, sending wood chips flying everywhere as he left a great indentation in the tree. _Gah, okay, that kinda hurt..._Jacob waited for the throbbing to stop, and sure enough, it quickly disappated._ So, let me get the facts straight: Embry has imprinted on the class fag, I've imprinted on a kid who's like my younger brother, I'm over Bella, and the world is still turning....I think..._ Jacob looked around suspiciously, as if to check if the Earth was still rotating on its axis. Jacob sighed and rubbed his forehead, _Let's take this piece by piece: Embry has imprinted on the class fag. Okay, not surprising, Embry has always been kind of gay with his fashionable hair and his designer clothes and his gay type of walk and....what the hell, whatever. Imprinting on males though...okayyyy, that throws out every theory Dad has, but Sam said it has happened before...It's in the legends? Gah...okay, now I'VE imprinted on a guy, specifically Seth. Ugh...uh...well, it happened. That's all I know. I have no idea how these bonds work, I have no idea what will happen to me. Next, I'm over Bella. When did this happen? When the dreams started? Yeah...that's right...when the dreams started...I just stopped....caring....I left her to Edward because I don't need that flaky ninny on my hands and what the fuck am I saying? I really don't care? After all the heartache, all the crying, all the murder plans, all the hate, all the bitching from Leah, ALL of it, I'm done? That's it? That's all it takes to fall out of love._ Jacob snorted, but the irritating voice in his head told him he never was in love with Bella in the first place.

A familiar refrain broke from Jacob's pocket, _Each morning I get up, I die a little, can barely stand on my feet..._ before Jacob's hand flew down into his pocket and wrenched out his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Jake, hey, Ryan just called me, something up?" A lilting voice from the phone said.

"Gah, sheez Sri, did she tell everyone?" Jacob moaned out.

"Nooo, just me. Hey Jake, how 'bout you drive down here and we'll talk? Okay?"

"....fine. But you're paying!"

"Fine by me. Love you Jakey."

"Love you too Sri, bye chicky."

"Bye."

Jacob snapped his phone shut and ran to his garage to grab his motorcycle to drive down to the Starbucks in Forks. Fifteen minutes and he was at the familiar little coffee shop. His favorite barista was facing away from him dancing to the Jay Sean playing while she got a coffee by some lust-crazed teenager from the way the kid watched her. He walked up behind the kid and stood in line. "Hey sweetheart..."

The kid suddenly looked up in sheer terror, but what else did Jake expect? He was a fit 6'6 and insanely muscular on top of that. Sri remained turned around but she looked over her shoulder as she danced, "Hey Jake-y bear!" She danced her way over to the counter again and handed the teenager his latte. "You come back again sometime, okay Paul? And don't worry," she looked over his head to give Jake a reproachful glare "he's not my boyfriend, or my brother. He's one of my sister's crazy friends." She leaned over the counter and kissed the boy on his cheek before waving him out of the store.

"God Sri, your dad actually let's you work dressed like that?" Jacob said with distaste in his voice.

The Indian girl rolled her eyes before smoothing her hands over her cropped black polo and her khaki booty shorts. "My dad isn't here this weekend, so he left Reina in charge and she doesn't care how I dress, as long as it brings in customers."

"And how old are you?"

Sri gave him a dirty look, "I'm fourteen Mister Snootypants, but I can dress however I want thank ya very much!"

Jake clicked her tongue, something he knew she hated, "I can't believe they let you skip two grades when you were in elementary school. If they saw you now, they'd send you back to freshman year!"

Sri laughed before jumping over the counter, "So...you and Seth are imprinted or whatever?" Sri and her sister were both adopted by a couple on the reserve when Sri was still an infant and Reina was seven. They had a younger sister, Claire, who was the toddler that Quil imprinted on. Sri guessed what was going on with the pack and got to be told everything.

"Yeah..." Jacob let out an irritated breath, "But that's not even the half of it."

"What else happened, babe?"

Jacob pulled Sri over to one of the booths in the shop and they both sat down. "Well, it's like this. You know how I've been having those dreams of trying to find someone?" She nodded and Jake continued. "Well today I had a different kind of dream."

"What type?"

"The...uh...uh..."

"The sex dream type?"

"Uh...yeah....so I, like, had this dream about Seth, and I'm not going to get into it...but I nearly came in my pants, and when I woke up, Seth was grinding on me, and he was sleeping too, and it was just...weird..."

Sri leaned closer to him, "Are you saying you had a wet dream about Seth and Seth was grinding on you? Sounds a bit perfect to me...What did you do then, Jake-y? Did you fuck him into the couch? Did you suck him off? Did you do other amusing things to him? Details Jake, details!"

"I think you're getting off on this, Sri..."

"Shut up Jake! I am not! I just want to know how far I can tease Seth later!"

"Uh,...well, we didn't really do anything...."

Sri leaned back, eyes wide, "Uh, Jake, what DID you do?!"

_"Seth? Seth? SETH. SETH!" Jacob was shouting, shaking him roughly, "Get the fuck off of me!"_

_Seth jolted awake, all of the love and pleasant feeling gone, "...wha...?"_

_Jacob was yelling like a madman, "What the fuck were you doing? Grinding on me while I was unconcious? What type of perv are you!?!"_

_Seth felt like he had been slapped, what happened to all the love and care and tenderness in Jacob's voice?_

_"Gah! Ew! I think you kissed me too! Weren't you sleeping!? What the fuck were you dreaming anyways?!?"_

_Soon the whole pack ran into the room, startled by Jacob's shouting and came to find out what had happened._

_"Seth's a fag like those two queer-o-sexuals over there!" Jacob barked out loudly._

_Everyone stared at Jacob in shock, not understanding what had happened._

_Ryan pushed her way through before getting to Seth, who Jake had pushed off of the couch, and helped him stand up. Jacob was shaking a few feet away from the couch, looking at Seth with venom in his eyes. "Jacob! You're a fucking moron! Don't you get it?!"_

_"Get WHAT exactly!?!"_

_"SETH IS YOUR FUCKING SOULMATE YOU BASTARD!!!! YOU'VE IMPRINTED ON EACH OTHER!!!"_

Sri's mouth popped open in an O in utter disgusted shock. "Jake! How could you!?! My poor Seth-y baby!"

Jacob rested his elbows on the table as he held his head in his hands and groaned, "I know, I know! I was jsut freaked out!"

"Freaked out by what!? It's just a dream Jake! And it sounds like Seth had the same one too...gah you acted like such a bastard!"

"I dreamt that me and Seth..." Jacob shuddered, "What was I supposed to do!? I'm not gay!"

"And then you took it out on Embry and Jon!? Seriously? Just because they're gay for each other doesn't give you the right to make fun of them!"

"I didn't mean to..."

"And then you just ran out on them, Seth is probably in a catatonic state right now!!!"

"Look, I didn't do..."

"Oh my poor baby, fuck you Jacob Black!"

"Sri, I didn't...."

"Ohhhh yes you did Jacob! And so what if they're gay?! Or what if you're gay!? I mean seriously you hang out with Leah and Ryan all the time and they're both..." Sri's face darkened in color before she clamped her lips shut.

"They're both what?" Jacob asked as Sri shook her head back and forth quickly. "Damn you Sri! Just spit it out, dammit!"

"Lesbians!" Sri shouted at him. "Leah and Ryan are both lesbians!"

Jacob let out a sharp bark of laughter, "Now I know how Embry and Jon and Seth and I got like this now, it's contagious! They're damn, fucking homo-ness infected us all! Now it's going to infect everyone else. They both probably wanted their own little gay colony. Those good-for-nothing, damn dykes! I can't believe I actually had a crush on them before. God, now everyone is going to be gay. You're probably gay too! You probably joined them...God, their fucking contagious homo-ocity...Ow!"

Sri stared up at him with her eyes wide and her nostrils flared as Jacob slightly doubled over since she had just punched him in the stomach with a napkin holder. "Jacob fucking Black, I swear to God that if you ever, EVER display that kind of homophobic, heterosexist behavior near me again you are as good as DEAD, okay?" Jacob nodded, the pain in his stomach dulling into a throb. "Okay, okay, okay. Now, I honestly can't believe you. Firstly, homosexuality is NOT contagious, Leah and Ryan are gay for what I believe are biological reasons. You, Seth, Embry, and Jon are gay for what are apparent biological reasons. You can't live without each other, and you can't live without that....type.....of.....sex? Yeah, you can't live without it. Face it Jacob, you're gay." Sri let out an exasperated breath, "Next, Ryan and Leah didn't want their own 'gay colony,' they wanted to be together without interruption. That was corrupted by Ryan's...well that's none of your business. And lastly, no I'm not gay, but I AM bisexual, so get over your fucking self Jacob Black or get OUT."

Jacob looked at her in surprise, "And?"

"And you're an asshole! How could you!?!? To both the guys and me?! You. Are. Gay. Okay? End this fucking predjudiced ingnorance before I beat it out of you with a golf club!" Sri was shaking at this point and if Jacob hadn't known better, he could have sworn she was one of them.

"Okay, fine I'm gay, I don't agree but whatever...what about us maybe having shared a dream?"

Sri laughed, "Now I can explain this with ease, kinda. Basically, we don't know WHY, but imprinted couples share dreams. Dreams are an extension of waking life, so the assumption is that whatever you frequently face in your dreams is what you face in real life. Claire and Quil share dreams all the time, not the erotic kind, but the kind of them playing on the beach, or coloring together, or baking together or SOMETHING. The dreams are shared because your destinies are so intertwined, that you cannot dream without having that other person ever present in your dreams because your life depends on them. The upside, or even downside for you, is that fantasies can be shared so they can be put into action. Or nightmares can be seen so the other knows what their soulmate fears so they can make it better. The dreams go back and forth, whoever has the stronger emotion in the dream is the one whose dream is shared."

Jacob was quiet for a few moments, "What am I going to do with Seth?"

Sri rolled her eyes, "I just gave you information that you desired and instead of a 'thank you' I get a 'What am I going to do with Seth?'"

"Uhh, yeah..."

"Go to him. Apologize. My poor sweetheart is probably so upset right now...Talk about what your worries are, tell him about the whole dream thing, tell him everything. Make plans for your future toge..."

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! No future! No future together! I will marry a woman and Seth will go be gay with some manwhore! I will be the first person to resist imprintation. We'll just have sex once in a while, and that will be the end of it. The. End."

Sri scoffed, "Dream that, so he can see. Trust me, it won't happen. You'll be together until the day you die."

Jacob rolled his eyes at her remark, "Sure Sri, believe what you want."

"Just remember to come down here for your first date together!"

Jacob stood up to leave, "Why?"

"So you don't say anything stupid." Sri giggled and pushed Jacob out the door.

Jacob jumped on his motorcycle and started riding down back to La Push, trying to formulate what he was going to say to Seth in his mind. He didn't realize that Seth was trying to come up with what to say to Jacob too, back at Sam and Leah's house.

* * *

**Squeeeeeeeeee! =] Rani here, and she hopes this cleared up some questions...sorry there was no homo hotness in this chapter...(:P) There was no Seth either...again sorry for the bluntness of the answers to your questions...haha, but yeah, Jacob is STILL an asshole after this, it'll take some time before he stops. Yeahhhh, Leah and Ryan are lesbians, _GASP!_ I think we all saw this coming...haha. Ummm, yeah Sri is MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE. She's based off of someone I know, so her personality is not unique at all. Umm, obviously my opinions are voiced here about dreams and homosexuality and all that jazz...Um, scha I think that's it...:D so I hope you enjoyed this chapter of IAFF.**

**Much love to you all!!!!**

**-Rani Hindustani**

**If you have time to review, would you mind answering a few questions?**

**What do you guys think of Sri? Do you want her to make another appearance?**

**What do you guys think of Ryan? Do you want her to end up with Leah?**

**What do YOU want to happen?**

**Do you want Bella and Edward to make an appearance?**

**Do you know where "I am fortune's fool" comes from?**

**_What are YOUR questions and I'll start answering them in this section, Author Notes._**


	8. The Transition Without You Seth POV

**Before you read, know that like at least 1,000 words of this is in the end for my epic prompt. Yepp. Sorry it takes me so long...if you hate me...that's okay...I love you thoughhhhh. Anyways, story! WARNING: Sexual content! (but not with who you think) Potential causes for hatred! (I promise that the OC will be out of there next chapter) Uh oh, what does that mean??? READ AND YOU SHALL LEARN. Hehe, Rani is spazzy. OOH RHYME!**

* * *

Seth was in tears on the floor while Ryan was stroking his back. Everyone else had left the room except for Leah and Ryan, and Leah was just staring at a wall yelling at it pretending it was Jacob.

"...Leah will you just shut up..." Ryan said with intense venom in her voice.

"What was that?!" Leah responded in a near scream.

Ryan lifted a corner of her mouth in contempt, "You being loud is benefitting no one. In fact, it's making Seth more agitated."

Leah walked over and gripped the collar of Ryan's shirt, "What was that?"

"Get the fuck off me."

Seth just snapped, "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Ryan and Leah looked down at Seth with shock in their eyes, Seth's whole face tight with anger and agitation. Seth could only hold the anger for a moment before the tears started flowing again.

Ryan shoved Leah off and took Seth up in a hug, "Honey, it's okay..."

Seth just shook his head and pushed Ryan off. "No, no it's not okay Ryan. This is BAD. Jake doesn't want me, at all. It's NOT OKAY."

Sam walked in from the kitchen and tossed a set of keys at Seth, "Leave. Now." Seth stared up at him with wide, hurt eyes. "It's not that we don't want you here, but being around these two isn't good for anyone. Go to the park or something, get your head cleared. Just go."

Seth gaped up at Sam, but snatched the keys off the floor, and ran out of the room to escape both the memory of what had happened and the tension between the two girls. He heard Sam tell him the car was in the garage, and Seth basically ran inside to grab Sam's Camaro and slammed and locked himself inside, taking calming breaths before slamming in the key and revving the car and backing out before speeding away. Seth kept driving until he reached a park somewhere. He parked the car and with shock looked around, realizing he was somewhere in Forks; he hadn't realized he had driven so far away. He slammed the door, and stormed his way from the reminder of the reservation into the park, where he looked jealously around at the obliviously happy people.

Seth picked to sit his ass at a picnic table as he looked around to the other people walking and playing in the park during the sunny day. He tried to find someone he was remotely attracted to, and was surprised to find that he was attracted to guys and not to girls. He snorted when he realized that he was mostly just attracted to guys that reminded him of Jacob.

"You look lonely." A female voice said behind him. He turned around in surprise to find himself face to face with a blonde haired, blue-eyed, buxom teenager who looked at him like she was going to eat him.

"Just a little bit." He found himself replying.

The girl plopped herself next to him, "I'm Lyz, with a y."

"Seth."

"Seth, if I remember correctly, Seth means 'appointed'. To do what exactly?"

Seth shrugged, "I don't know."

"So what's up, Seth?"

"Nothing much really, just trying to escape."

"From what?"

He snorted, "Life, reality, love."

She looked at him, eyes full of pity, "Ahhh, love, someone scorned you?"

"Yeah, like, the most perfect person for me."

"Aww..." Her eyes slipped from lustful to genuinely sad for him.

"Yeah, h-they just reacted badly when they saw that I loved them."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes."

Seth sneered at her, "But then of course, what would you know."

"Hey! I know some things."

"Trust me, you have no idea what I'm going through."

Lyz rolled her eyes, "I may not know about a person who is absolutely made for me, but I do know about slighted love."

"Oh really? How about the only guy on the planet that you could ever imagine yourself having a life with, that you would be ABLE to have a life with turning out to hate you?"

"I knew it, you're gay!"

Seth laughed without humour, "Yeah, I am, and?"

Lyz put an arm around him, "Actually, yeah, I do know about that."

Seth pushed her off, "No you don't."

"Yeah I do, actually."

"Prove it."

"Well, I'm in love with a guy too, that doesn't want me."

"You're cute...kind of, why wouldn't he want you?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Cos he's gay." Seth's eyebrows quirked up for a moment, "Surprised? Told you I knew." Her eyes got distant, "I've had a crush on him for like...forever. I actually got to date him for three weeks, best three weeks of my life."'

"What happened?"

"I told you, he's gay, what would he want with me?" She smiled a bit, "I'm also the opposite of what he wants, fair, blonde, blue-eyed, SHORT." Lyz laughed, "I wish I looked like you, he likes guys like you..." Her features took a look of conniving calculation onto them as she stared at Seth.

"Uh oh...I've seen that look before."

"Seth, how would you feel about meeting Arden?"

"Umm, Lyz...I'm kind of not over this guy I like..."

"I know, but what would be better than meeting someone to take the edge off the hurt!?!"

"Umm...."

"Come onnnnn..." Lyz took Seth gently by the arm and walked him across the park. She stopped behind an black haired youth, who was udulating in his seat the way only a dancer could. "Arden...Arden...ARDEN!" She veritably yelled.

The boy slumped his shoulders and took his headphones out of his ears, "What do you want Lyz?" He said in a whine before turning around and letting out a nearly silent gasp.

There wasn't much to NOT like about this kid...except for his name. He was about a 5'11, unnaturally black-haired, blue-eyed, tanned, pretty fit, kind of emo-looking youth. He had a couple piercings, one is his left eyebrow, and two in his lips. "He has a ring in his tongue too," Lyz whispered in Seth's ear. Arden quirked an eyebrow up.

"New boytoy for me to meet?" Arden said caustically, as he walked up to Seth and grabbed his hand to shake it. "Hey, I'm Arden, Lyz's lezbro."

Lyz scowled, "Fuck you Arden, I'm not a lesbian."

Laughing, Arden replied "Fine. Hey, I'm Arden, Lyz is my fag hag, and my best friend." Lyz smiled and tightened her grip on Seth's arm. "So the standard statement, you hurt her, I hit you, and if you break her heart, I will rip your testicles out of your scrotum, tear your prostate out through your sphincter, have you gang raped by a team of sumo wrestlers, then clean up the bleeding in your ass with a mop and hand sanitizer."

Seth just gaped at the boy, his threat just hanging in the air. Lyz just laughed and pushed Seth a step closer to Arden. "God Arden, you're so stupid. He's not MY boytoy, he's YOURS."

Arden had a look of surprise flash across his face for a quick moment before appraising Seth with new eyes. "Well in that case," Arden purred, sending a shiver down Seth's spine, "forget that threat. I'll merely fondle your testicles, hit your prostate repeatedly, fuck you, and then cuddle you all night." Seth felt a blush flooding to his cheeks, thankful that this boy wouldn't notice it, as his cock basically jumped to ramrod attention at the tone, and even more the words, that this sexy youth talked to him in.

"Always so subtle, aren't you Arden?" Lyz asked dryly.

"Do you see him Lyz? He's fucking gorgeous!"

Lyz shoved Arden closer to Seth, "Well find out about that gorgeous fucking then." The blonde winked and walked off, leaving the two boys alone.

Arden waved a hand in front of Seth's face, "Uhh...Seth? You okay?" Arden lowered his hand, to pull Seth closer to him by the waist.

"...yeah...I'm fine..." Seth finally said.

"Wow, you have a sexy voice too."

Seth felt uncomfortably warm near the slightly shorter boy, and feeling a half-hardness in Arden's pants didn't help with cooling him down. "Um, thanks."

"Do you wanna take a walk?"

"...sure?"

Arden pulled Seth by the arm and then interlaced their fingers before tugging him down the path to walk with him. "So tell me about yourself, Seth."

"Umm, I'm from La Push."

"No! Seriously?" Arden asked excitedly, "I love Quileute guys!" The brunette looked down demurely and blushed. "What else?"

Seth paused for a moment, "Look Arden, I know that you're a really nice guy..."

"Don't tell me," All of a sudden, Arden's voice turned dark, and Seth was surprised to feel a rush of pain and guilt about this guy he just met. "You're breaking up with me? Really? Normally one dumps someone after the first date."

"No, it's not that, it's just..."

"It's not me, it's you?" Arden sarcastically offered.

"No! It's just I just got rejected by this guy that's perfect for me."

Arden dropped Seth's hand, "Oh. I am so sorry Seth, I'll just leave then." Arden grimaced, "I know how you feel right now."

Seth felt weird about not having physical contact with Arden, like he...missed him? Already? He was standing right there..."No...no. I want you here." Seth smiled, "I think Lyz was right..."

Arden looked upwards, "God help us."

"...you are EXACTLY what I need right now to get over him."

Arden perked up, "Really?" He fluttered his eyelashes.

Seth swallowed nervously, "Reall-" Seth was suddenly cut off by soft lips attacking his own. He stared at Arden's closed lids for a moment before shutting his own eyes and melting into Arden. God, was this what a kiss with a boy was like? Would it be like this with-...? Seth cut himself off from thinking the word, and stopped thinking completely when Arden's tongue invaded his mouth and put his leg in between Seth's thighs _just like that_ and all Seth could do was try and pull Arden closer to him and whimper as he rubbed his erection against Arden's leg. Arden grabbed Seth's ass to pull Seth's thighs into the perfect scissoring position and he ground against Seth's leg too. Seth moaned into Arden's mouth and ground faster, as Arden continued to excavate his mouth with his tongue, all the sensations finally reaching it's pinnacle before all of a sudden Seth's world flashed white as he came in his pants, grinding against Arden's leg, with a scream. As Seth was finally returning to earth from his supernova orgasm, he finally felt Arden painted against him, panting with just as much fervency. "..i...i..is it..al..al..always like..that?" Seth panted out.

Arden laughed, planting a teasing kiss on Seth's lips, "Fuck no."

Seth leaned his head back, "God, that was amazing..."

"But we need to change our pants," Arden laughed again, "soo, my place?"

Seth shook his head, "Let's go down to La Push, so everyone can meet you."

"Seth?" Arden shot him a questioning look, "Didn't you just say that you've only just been dumped?"

"I also said you're what I need." Seth gripped Arden's waist tighter. "All I am to him is an unnecessary distraction from what he really wants."

"And that would be?"

"Her name is Bella."

Arden quirked an eyebrow "Bella? As in Bella Swan? Cullen's fiancee?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded "her. But all that aside, forget it. You're coming to La Push." Seth teasingly picked up Arden around the waist and carried him to next to the car.

Arden pseudostruggled as Seth set him down. "Dominance. That's sexy." Seth picked him up again and kissed him lightly this time.

"Let's go to my place." Seth opened the door of the Camaro for Arden and helped him in before shutting the door and entering his own door. All the way down to La Push, they held hands without saying anything. Once they reached the Clearwater's house, Seth let Arden into his room.

Arden sat on the bed, "Seth...come here." Seth stalked his way over to the bed and pushed Arden over, crouching on all fours over him. Seth leaned down and kissed Arden, shock hitting him when he remembered that the last kiss that he had with Arden was his first. Arden moved his shaking hands down to Seth's sweatpant waistband and pulled it down to Seth's knees, laughing into the kiss when he felt Seth's bare erection rub against his still covered one. Just as quickly, Arden undid his own skinny jeans and pulled his erection out of his briefs. Both of the teens moaned at the same time as their heated flesh hit the others.

Seth took advantage of Arden's open mouth and shoved his tongue inside, plundering the slighter boy's mouth as Arden pulled him closer, seeking more friction. Arden was under him, kissing him senseless as one leg rode intimately between his legs, his stiff cock gliding hotly over Seth's own cock. Seth gasped, "Ahhh." Even though it was Arden underneath him, all he could think of was _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob..._

Panting, Arden said "Seth..pl..pl..please_...harder_..." Arden arched up, gripping Seth's ass, increasing the pressure as Seth tried to oblige him. Seth quickened the tempo as Arden moaned. "Ah! Seth!"

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob _"Ahh...Ja..Arden!" Seth nearly faltered, but Arden was too far gone to notice the near slip. Seth came first, a scream of ecstasy escaping his lips, which was almost immediately muffled by Arden's tongue shoved into his mouth, ring scraping hotly against the tender muscle as the brunette came after him, warm cum covering both of their bodies and clothes.

As both boys came down from their orgasmic rush, Arden cuddled against Seth in their afterglow. "Mmm,...come on...get up...we need to change." Arden said teasingly, pressing a soft kiss to Seth's pliant lips. Seth nearly ducked his head in shame...he was using this guy, and Arden had been so nice to him. Seth pushed himself off of Arden, shucking off his clothes. "Wow." Seth turned around at the exclamation. "No, it's just that...you're gorgeous." Arden smiled as he stared lustily at Seth, who squirmed under the gaze, feeling bad about using him.

"Umm, here you go." Seth handed Arden a button-up shirt and a pair of jeans, which Arden immediately put on as Seth pulled on his standard grey t-shirt and black sweat cut offs. Arden grabbed Seth's hand and entertwined their fingers. "Okay...let's go meet my friends."

Seth walked with Arden to Sam and Emily's house with a feeling of apprehension. As he pushed open the door he was immediately assaulted with a hug from Ryan. "Seth! I'm so sorry! After what happened..." Ryan shrieked. "Oh...umm..hello?"

"Hey." Arden said with a little wave.

"Uhh, Ryan? Guys? This is my..." Seth started.

"New friend." Arden filled in helpfully.

"No." Seth gripped Arden's hand tighter. "Boyfriend. This is my boyfriend." There was a collective gasp among the group as Leah and Ryan immediately bustled up to the two of them and ooh-ed and aah-ed over Arden.

Embry and Jon came up next, Jon was immediately chatting up Arden, making connections, (apparently they had had sex with a few of the same guys, some good, others bad). Embry came up and whispered to Seth, "What are you doing?"

"What? I like him." Seth answered caustically.

"Yeah, as if." Embry rolled his eyes, "Seth, I tried this the first time me and Jon fought, it doesn't work."

"What doesn't work?"

"Trying to fill the void. In fact, a normal boyfriend would be a void. Losing your partner is a black hole that eats away at you."

Seth snorted, "Yeah? Well, sucks for Jacob then. He lost me."

"Really now? What does Arden have that Jacob doesn't?"

"Umm, a proclivity for hot men," Embry growled, "two lip rings, and a tongue ring. Have you ever kissed anyone with a tongue ring? It's incredible."

"Haha, seriously? What's it like?"

"It's like, a marble inside your mouth, scraping...oh my god it's hot...oh and then when it goes down your throat...it's orgasmic."

"And then lips rings?"

"Heh, I don't remember what they feel like..."

"Haha, ow ow."

"Heyyy, what are you two whispering about over there?" Arden interjected teasingly.

"Oh nothing, just how incredibly sexy you are." Seth purred before planting a kiss on Arden's lips, savoring the feeling of the cold metal rubbing, almost caressing his lips as Arden's own lips were. A group aww fell over the girls and the gays, while the other guys looked away awkwardly.

"Well, how are you going to tell Jacob?"Leah of course had to ruin the moment with her question.

"Tell me what?" Jacob said, walking into the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Heyyy, it's RANI! =] Sorry I'm so slow about updating, I just never have a chance to get the computer to myself, and I'm one of those writers who feels weird about writing with family in the room. Yepp. Umm, yeah, there are probably some of you who are like, omigod, you suck! Seth can't be with anyone else! I hate fanfictions like this that bring in random new characters that don't exist in the book! Yeah yeah yeah yeah, I KNOW! But I needed a springboard for a little mind conversation and the first...concious dream together, and a little sexy jealousy from Jacob for a change. As of now, Arden disappears next chapter. Sorry Seth's first homo sexual experience was NOT with Jacob, but this leads to fun comparisons. Who wants Jacob to get a tongue ring? Hmm, I'm considering it.**

_**Rani's question for this chapter: ****(I'll be posing this question/prompt for the next three chapters btw)**_

**You all can probably tell by this point that I have a strong love for OCs (original characters) that further the plot. For all of you English dorks out there, they would fall under the _Messenger_ archetype. I digress. My prompt for you is that I want to see you guys show me your own personal characters. It can be you, or someone you know, or someone you wish you were, or anything. They can be fat, or skinny, or blue, or transgender, or a Buddhist, or a nerd, or have a British accent, or almost anything. They can be old for all I care. Review it or private message it to get it to me.**

**STUFF TO KNOW: More like, prohibitions and stuff I do and do not like. I will NOT, under ANY circumstance, pick either a VAMPIRE or a WOLF. That's just a no. Nextly, I will NOT make your character a recurring one. They'll show up in one chapter, and if you don't enjoy the way that I portray them, well, no offense, that's too bad. The winner of my OC prompt will be notified before I post the chapter, and I may ask a few questions. Please include a background story with your character. Characters will be chosen by not preference, but what fits my story best. =] You guys have plenty of time to submit characters and stories, I promise. You may submit more than one, but please please PLEASE, do NOT flood me with lots of different characters, that just shoots down your chances, because even if yours is best for my story, if you have flooded me, it will not be chosen. I'm asking for a max of like, 5, but if you're at like 6 or 7 I won't hate you. It's just when you've entered like, 8 seperate reviews or 8 different private messages.**

**As of now, I am only planning on including ONE new character that belongs to you guys. I will post the most original characters and the most amusing characters here in the author's note section with your fanfic name and all that jazz. If you're a writer, I might say something about that and all that stuff. If you're only aiming to be mentioned, go ahead, it can be a wolf or a vampire or a freaking monkey for all I care. Like I said, amusing or original, it all depends on what I like to be frank. I'm giving you a chance to be the most you, to put in your hopes and dreams or whatever. Please have fun, and don't feel like you HAVE to make a character, if you just want to read or say how aggravated you are with me for having OCs, do it! :D Be yourself, all that stuff! I love you guys so much!**

**I answer YOUR questions:**

Upstream asked: is that [Sri's] full name?

Rani answers: Ermm, no Sri is short for Srividya, said like Shri-vid-ee-a

Shadow Lycanis asked: Where do you get your inspiration for writing?

Rani answers: I get my inspiration from, dunh dunh dunh dunh, YOU GUYS! Yep, every review is just my inspiration write more and more and more, although the plotlines are normally inspired by stuff that happens to me in RL. In fact, little Rani fact, the whole idea between the backstory of Lyz and Arden is from my RL. I'm in love with my best gay guy friend, and I deal with it. =] It was asking to happen though, I wanted a little of him in this story. Why Arden? It means Forest, and that's similar to his name. The Forest part, not the Arden, haha.

dbgothicprincess asked: did you wake up one day and decide Jacob and Seth would make a good couple or what? how did you come up with the idea for this story?

Rani answers: Haha kinda yes. I did wake up one day after I had read _Eclipse_ and I could only feel Jacob's pain and Seth's emptiness and I felt like they would be perfect together since Bella hurt Jacob. I felt like they would be perfect, hence the Veela kind of story. haha. Guys imprinting on each other? Well, why not. Jacob is kind of an asshole, as was further proved in _Breaking Dawn_, and let's give him a reason to be. And Sethy-poo is perfect, so let's just prove it! =] The story magically appeared in my head after reading the line "I am Fortune's Fool!" in _Romeo and Juliet_ by good ol' Shakes'.

**Rani's question of the last chapter: **

Do you know where "I am fortune's fool" comes from?

Answer: _Romeo and Juliet_ by William Shakespeare

Who got it right?

becauseimthefavorite _(FIRST ONE TO GET IT RIGHT!)_

The Silent Ballad _(Very nice! Oh My Juliet was an AWESOME reference yo! =])_

Best Answer from BitterSweetNightmare:  
Yes I do know where "I am fortune's fool" comes from. Its from William Shakespares' Romeo and Juliet. "I am fortune's fool!" is a line that Romeo says after he kills Tybalt. You see Romeo marries Juliet (after only knewing her for not even a day) and like three hours or so later Tybalt, who is Juliet's cousin, kills Mercutio, who is Romeo's friend, Benvolio (Romeo's cousin) best friend, and the kinsmen of royality in Fair Veronia. Tybalt ends up killing Mercutio because Romeo got in the middle of them where he hold Mercutio still, and Tybalt's sword went from under Romeo's arm and stabbed Mercutio. After a couple of minutes or so Mercutio speaks to Benvolio and Romeo, and then dies (heres a little fact he is the first to die in Romeo and Juliet). Then Romeo goes on a rapage and kills Tybalt. Once he realizes that he has killed his wife's cousin and also his newly gained cousin Romeo shouts "I am fortune's fool!". And there you go. _(NICE JOB!!!!)_

_**So I'm going to have a little...moment here. How many of you have seen a brown person? I think all of you have probably seen a brown person at least once or twice before. What color are their lips? What? You don't remember? Well as a brown person I'm here to tell you, most brown people have lips that are either pink or brown. What prompts this? I have read I dunno how many fanfics that describe one of the Quileutes lips as RED. Or any brown person for that matter. AUGH! I can't tell you how much that pisses me off! I'm sitting there, and I hate to break it to you, but I normally stop reading and don't comment on the story I've just read. As I continue to write, and you get your smut, finally, between Jakey cakes and Sethy bear, I swear I will always describe their lips as pink, mostly cos, my lips are pink, and I'm just around the same color as real Quileutes. Okay, end of my fanfic spaz.**_

**Rani, with much much love is out.**


End file.
